Père et Fils Mihawk et Josh
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Josh regardait la mer tranquillement, Furtif venant se poser sur son épaule. L'enfant passa son doigt sur le bec du faucon un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis son regard se porta sur l'océan sous ses pieds. Une question le turlupinant depuis un moment. Que ce serait-il passé si son père l'avait élevé lui-même ? (Josh est un personnage fictif de Renewal)
1. Chapitre 1

Que faire ?

C'est la question capitale que Dracule Mihawk, le plus grand épéiste au monde, se posait en ce moment même. Que devait-il faire ? Il baissa ses yeux d'oiseau de proie sur l'origine de la question.

Cet enfant qui mâchouillait joyeusement son pied, concentré sur cette tâche et l'ignorant royalement dans un babillement. L'épéiste ne savait absolument pas comment faire, ni comment réagir gardant un visage impassible tandis qu'un flot de question parcourait son esprit. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Bien sûr il savait parfaitement comment cet enfant était né mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle situation.

Un pincement se fit sentir dans son cœur et il lâcha un soupir en s'écartant du bébé pour réfléchir un peu. Il porta son regard à travers la vitre, ses pupilles se posant sur la pierre tombale fraichement installée. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle était morte, donnant sa vie pour celle du bébé. Sophia. Douce Sophia qui le laissait maintenant seul avec cet enfant.

Les pensées du brun dérivèrent sur cet ange tombé du ciel. Il l'avait rencontré sur cette île même. Son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux sapin pétillant de vie. Ses cheveux châtain flottant dans l'air avec élégance avec les quelques tresses qui s'y emmêlait. Sa peau laiteuse aussi douce que de la porcelaine et son caractère passif et généreux avaient charmé l'épéiste impassible. Le faisant même rougir d'envie. Malgré cela il l'avait perdu, à jamais. Il aurait dû être présent. A cause d'une broutille, ils s'étaient séparés. Une violente dispute avait éclatée, il lui avait dit des choses, elle aussi. Elle lui avait demandé un peu plus d'attention, elle avait contrariée sa fierté et il ne l'avait pas supporté, car elle avait raison. Il était parti de cette île pour la punir, elle fit de même en lui cachant sa grossesse.

Et puis une lettre était arrivée, signée de Sophia, lui avouant la naissance prochaine de leur enfant. Il n'y avait pas cru mais le doute s'infiltrant tel un poison en lui il n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle venait tout juste d'être enterrée. Sa sœur était accablée de chagrin et mettait la mort de sa sœur sur le dos de l'enfant qui n'avait pas encore deux jours. Elle avait même menacée de le tuer. L'enfant avait été mis dans une pièce loin de la femme en deuil. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'épéiste, elle était devenus folle et avait failli se jeter sur lui, le menaçant de mort, mais des hommes eurent le réflexe de l'en empêcher. Les villageois avaient quittés la tombe pour le laisser seul, seul avec Sophia. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il ne devait pas, pas devant des gens. Lorsqu'il fut calme une vieille femme le conduisit jusqu'au nouveau-né. Lui indiquant son nom et ses yeux semblables aux siens.

Un cri se fit entendre. Son fils. L'épéiste passa une main sur son front. L'enfant pleurait maintenant et Mihawk s'approcha alors. Le bébé cessa de pleurer en le voyant, pire, il tendit ses bras potelés vers le brun, une moue boudeuse avec des larmes au coin de ses yeux et l'appelant d'un geignement plaintif. Il avait l'air si faible et sans défense. Avec hésitation il passa sa main sur la petite main tendue et le bébé s'y accrocha fermement et il lui sourit. Mihawk écarquilla les yeux, ce sourire. Le même que celui de Sophia.

Le brun glissa alors sa main sous la tête du nourrisson avec délicatesse. Le bébé ne se plaignit pas, il babillait même fixant œil de faucon sans aucune crainte. Un étrange sentiment prit possession de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le bébé commença à gémir puis à pleurer, le seul réflexe qu'eu le brun fut de reposer le bébé et d'aller chercher la nourrice. Les pleurs s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Il trouva la nourrice à sa place et elle monta s'occuper du fils de Mihawk. Le brun s'assit, posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait le laisser là.

Et il ne l'avait pas laissé là-bas. Il n'avait pas pu. Sa tante avait essayée de le tuer dans la nuit et durant les deux semaines de réflexions qu'il s'était laissé, elle avait réitérée ses tentatives plusieurs fois. La question ne se posait plus, il devait le garder avec lui. Avec moult difficultés il avait réussi à arranger l'un des lits de façon à ce que le bébé ne puisse pas tomber et il posa le poupon au milieu, épuisé par le voyage. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas pensé aux « options » qui venaient avec le bébé. La première nuit au château fut terrible, il ne pus fermer l'œil, son fils avait décidé que le calme et la tranquillité n'avait pas de place entre ces murs. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'attaque chimique mortelle qu'il découvrit le matin même.

Josh était rouge, les joues humidifiées et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de l'inconfort. Une odeur nauséabonde avait rempli la pièce. Une infection extrêmement dangereuse. Comment une chose aussi petite et faible pouvait faire une telle horreur ? Mihawk prit son courage à deux mains, il n'allait pas être effrayé par ça, il avait vaincu des adversaires bien plus terrifiants. Il saisit le bébé à bout de bras et ce dernier se calma légèrement. Gardant un visage impassible il conduit le petit bout d'homme à la première salle d'eau qu'il trouva. Il le posa sur le meuble et avec une extrême précaution retira un morceau du linge.

Horreur et damnation. Un combat à mort n'était rien par rapport à ce que son fils lui avait offert. Un cadeau empoisonné. Une envie de vomir le prit. Mihawk souffla pour essayer d'évacuer un peu l'odeur et ses nausées, ça il fallait le détruire ou le garder comme arme de derniers recours. Il passa une main sur le ventre de son fils pour le maintenir en place. Evidement durant l'instant où il l'avait lâché, le petit en avait profité pour plonger ses pieds dans les excréments. Encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas décidé de les mâchouiller directement après. Ses mains se posèrent sur le poignet de son père, apparemment c'était le nouvelle objet de son attention, il essayait de saisir les doigts de son paternel. Mihawk abandonna son fils un instant pour faire couler de l'eau. Il jeta l'arme biologique plus loin en se jurant de détruire cette chose.

Lorsque le bain fut assez rempli à son goût et qu'il ait terminé de retirer la matière répugnante de la peau du bébé, celui-ci commençant déjà à essayer de mâchouiller ses pieds, il mit le bébé dans l'eau, callé contre la paroi pour qu'il ne tombe pas vu qu'il ne tenait absolument pas assit. Mihawk le quitta un instant pour aller se débarrasser du linge définitivement, il entendait Josh babiller doucement, avec un petit clapotis d'eau en fond sonore. L'épéiste jeta le linge dans le feu de la cheminé et repartis dans la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut assez septique en n'entendant plus le babillement de l'enfant puis se précipita vers la baignoire en voyant que le poupon n'était plus contre la paroi mais qu'il avait glissé sous l'eau et que des bulles remontaient à la surface du liquide transparent.

« Merde ! »

Il plongea ses mains et sortis l'enfant dégoulinant d'eau. Au lieu de pleurer, il riait aux éclats en faisant une petite moue assez comique. Mihawk passa le petit mammifère au peigne fin pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. A part lui avoir fait une belle peur il était en pleine forme. L'épéiste ne quitta pas le poupon un seul instant pour le reste du bain. Propre et toujours en vie, l'enfant dû subir une nouvelle expérience de son père : la mise en couche. Autant le dire clairement, pour le nouveau papa gagner au bras de fer contre Barbe-Blanche aurait été bien plus facile.

Il épongea son front lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail. Une couche parfaite, pas de pied coincé à l'intérieur, pas de déchirure, à l'endroit et tenu correctement. Une bataille remportée avec brio.

Maintenant il fallait l'habiller, le problème c'est que le body avait disparu. L'épéiste retourna toute la pièce mais aucune trace jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un petit morceau de tissu bleu dépassant de la couche de son fils. Autant dire qu'une forte migraine commençait à prendre possession de son crâne. Des deux points de vue, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

* * *

Finalement les jours glissèrent doucement, le début fut pénible mais ils l'avaient tous deux surmontés avec brio. Josh avait maintenant onze mois et grandissait normalement en s'exprimant régulièrement par nombres de petits cris et gazouillis divers. L'épéiste se trouvait chanceux, son fils était plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru, faisant ses nuits rapidement. Il y avait quelques petits problèmes bien sûr mais rien de bien grave, la preuve étant que l'enfant était toujours en vie.

Mihawk était tranquillement installé sur sa chaise, lisant le journal un verre de vin sur la table, son fils s'amusant à faire la grenouille allongé sur le ventre, le petit tapis de jeu étant couvert de divers jouets non dangereux et entouré de polochon pour qu'il n'y est pas de tentative de fuite de la part de son rejeton. Jamais le shichibukai n'aurait cru qu'un enfant marchant à quatre pattes pouvait aller aussi vite. Bien qu'il ait été extrêmement fier en voyant son fils commencer à avancer seul, il fut moins satisfait en voyant toutes les armes et escaliers présent dans sa maison sans oublier les singes meurtriers qui lui servait de nain de jardin.

Autant dire qu'il avait rapidement fait le nécessaire. Les armes finirent dans une pièce fermée à clé et pour les escaliers il essayait de ne jamais perdre de vu son fils. Celui-ci lâcha justement un cri mécontent essayant d'escalader l'un des polochons, un air sérieux et concentré sur le visage. Il lâchait des gazouillis assez comique. Mihawk s'accouda à son fauteuil pour mieux observer l'action, enfin plutôt dissuader son fils de faire ça d'un regard. Ce dernier tournait ses yeux vers son père et perdit sa concentration en tombant en arrière. Il essaya en premier lieu de se retenir mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Mihawk sourit et alla récupérer son fils qui se calma une fois dans les bras de son père. Il relevait ses mains sur les joues de son père, venant jouer avec sa moustache. L'épéiste passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de son fils et leur attention fut alors captée par des coups contre la porte.

« Qui serait assez stupide pour venir ici ? »

Gardant son fils contre lui, le brun partit ouvrir à l'invité surprise.

« Hey ! »

La porte se ferma violement. Qui pourrait être assez stupide pour venir ici ? La question ne se posait même pas. L'abruti derrière la porte. D'ailleurs les coups sur cette dernière avaient largement augmentés.

« Hey ! Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé ! C'est quoi ce qu'il y a dans tes bras ? Mihawk ?! Mais ouvre ! On ne ferme pas la porte à quelqu'un qui viens s'assurer que t'es toujours vivant ! »

Le brun réfléchissait à toute vitesse, hors de question de laisser cet homme entrer dans sa maison. Son fils babilla un peu en se tordant dans tous les sens, curieux de ce qu'il avait vu dehors. Mihawk lâcha un soupir, de ce qu'il avait vu il n'y avait que le roux. Il dut se résoudre à lui ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Mais c'est quoi « ça » ?! »

Finalement autant refermer la porte et retourner à leurs occupations respectives, lire les jouets et baver sur le journal ou peut être le contraire. Bref le roux n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de les laisser tranquille vu les coups donnés à la pauvre porte sans défense. Le roux eu donc la chance de pouvoir pénétrer la demeure sans perdre le bras qui lui restait.

« Ouah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Euh … Qui est-ce ?

_ Mon fils, Josh. »

Le papa entendit très clairement son ami s'étaler sur le sol avec une grâce des plus admirables. Le bébé qui depuis un moment trouvait que le collier de son père était très amusant à mâchouiller releva ses yeux sur le nouveau personnage. Mihawk songea un instant qu'il devrait retirer cette dague à son cou, Josh avait tendance à s'y accrocher trop souvent et c'était dangereux. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et le père reposa son fils sur son tapis de jeu, l'enfant allant rapidement mâchouiller l'un de ses jouets. Shanks arriva à la suite, venant s'assoir près de son ami en fixant l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Mihawk jaugea son ami du regard et finalement lui raconta l'histoire. A la fin du récit le pirate avait l'air pantois en fixant l'enfant qui s'éclatait à faire des bulles.

« Et maintenant ?

_ Quoi maintenant ?

_ Tu vas continuer à l'élever ?

_ Oui.

_ Juste comme ça, pas que je mette en doute tes capacités, d'ailleurs le fait que ton gosse soit encore vivant prouve que tu les as… Mais as-tu pensé à ce petit détail, tu sais, celui qui dit que tu es Dracule Mihawk ! Shichibukai et le meilleur épéiste au monde ?

_ Je le sais. Et ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ah ! Si ! Tu as un nombre plus qu'important d'ennemi et ils pourront utiliser ce petit contre toi. Tu ne pourras pas le garder éternellement avec toi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Ce n'est que mon avis mais tu devrais le confier à quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas l'emmener en mer avec toi lorsque tu devras aller combattre un nouvel ennemi.

_ Je ne l'emmènerais pas dans ce genre de cas.

_ Et si tu meurs ? Il restera seul ici sans pouvoir sortir parce qu'il y aura tous ces babouins qui tenterons de le tuer ?

_ Je compte sur son parrain pour l'aider si cela arrivait. »

Un silence s'installa, Shanks dévisageait son interlocuteur puis un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

« Je suis le parrain ?!

_ Pourquoi as-tu une voix aussi aiguë ?

_ Je suis le parrain ?

_ Je regrette soudainement cette confidence. «

Shanks regardait l'enfant qui, sentant son regard, le fixa également.

« Coucou bonhomme ! »

Le petit lâcha son hochet tout en gardant la bouche ouverte comme ses yeux et il éclata en sanglot, terrifié. Avant que le capitaine n'ait la brillante idée d'aller chercher son filleul, Mihawk prit le gamin et se rassit simplement. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Mihawk tandis que Shanks se décomposait.

« Comment c'est possible ? Les gamins m'adorent ! J'ai même sacrifié mon bras pour l'un d'eux. »

Mihawk ignora les plaintes de son interlocuteur et remarqua que Josh se remettait à mâchouiller son collier. Il le lui retira et le petit se remit à geindre. Il était rouge et les yeux légèrement brouillés. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua deux petites taches blanches sur la gencive du bébé. Des dents. Voilà pourquoi son fils était grognon depuis un moment, il faisait ses dents. Le bébé prit la main de son père et attaquait déjà ses longs doigts.

« Mais n'empêche que j'ai raison, il faut une personne pour veiller sur lui.

_ Pour l'instant laisse-moi me faire à l'idée que si je meurs mon fils sera sous ta responsabilité.

_ Je peux l'avoir ?

_ Tu le terrifies.

_ Temporairement, il apprendra à me connaître. Lâche-le et donne-le-moi. »

Le brun soupira, surtout que son fils regardait d'un mauvais œil le roux. Ses petites mains s'accrochaient fermement à celle de son père. L'épéiste dû se résoudre à le lui donner surtout lorsqu'il entama une ribambelle de grimaces, moues et petits discours plus qu'agaçant. Son fils lâcha une plainte mécontente refusant de lâcher la main de son père jusqu'au dernier moment. Une fois sur les genoux de Shanks, le petit essaya tant bien de ne pas pleurer mais dans son regard on voyait bien qu'il avait aurait préféré son tapis de jeu.

« Tu vois, il a l'air bien.

_ Hm.

_ Il marche ?

_ Il se lève et reste debout mais il n'a pas encore commencé à marcher. »

Les deux adultes parlèrent encore un long moment, Josh lui mâchouillait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Finalement Shanks reposa le bout de choux à terre. S'ils avaient su, jamais l'enfant n'aurait quitté les bras du corsaire.

Josh s'ennuyait ferme, il avait mal aux dents et pour couronner le tout ce monsieur monopolisait l'attention de son père. Bon, au moins grâce à lui, il allait pouvoir explorer la maison sans que son père ne l'en empêche. Il se glissa entre les jambes du roux et continua son chemin dans les sinistres couloirs. Normalement un bébé devrait pleurer dans un tel endroit mais bon jamais son père ne se serait installé ici s'il y avait un quelconque danger mortel.

Allez savoir comment mais il se retrouva finalement dehors. Il continuait son chemin tranquillement babillant avec amusement dès qu'il voyait quelque chose de nouveau, c'est-à-dire tout. Il se retrouva soudainement soulevé du sol. Il crut que c'était son père mais le visage n'avait rien d'humain, c'était celui d'un gros singe tout bavant. Singes Humandrillus mais ça l'enfant ne le comprendrait que plus tard.

Pour le moment l'animal regard le petit mammifère avec curiosité, pas de crocs, ni de griffes et ça produisait un drôle de son, sans oublier que c'était recouvert de boue et que l'odeur n'était pas alléchante. Sans doute un des nouveau-nés qui s'était perdu. Le chef de la meute trouva plus sage de le rapporter jusqu'au nid. Là, il retrouverait sa mère sinon il n'aura qu'à mourir. Le babouin remarqua pourtant ses yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux de l'homme que tous craignaient.

Le nid se trouvait maintenant juste sous leurs yeux mais l'alpha eu beau chercher aucune des mères n'avaient perdu de petit. Le mâle était vraiment intrigué par cet être. Il n'était même pas effrayé pour un sou. L'alpha le garda donc avec lui, il ne devait plus être en âge de rester avec sa mère alors autant commencer à lui apprendre quelque chose.

Dans le salon, Shanks et Mihawk avaient continué leur discussion en parlant des nouveaux rookies qui avaient fait parler d'eux. Ce fut Mihawk qui leva finalement sa main, remarquant enfin ce qu'il n'entendait pas. Les babillements. Il ne les entendait plus. Shanks remarqua lui aussi que la petite tête châtain n'était plus présente.

Trop pris par le débat ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Josh s'était fait la malle. Ils échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à fouiller la maison. Même après avoir fouillé toute la pièce l'enfant était toujours introuvable. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Shanks vu son ami s'inquiéter et pâlir plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les deux hommes arrivèrent à une porte grande ouverte à l'arrière du château, pas d'escalier pour y accéder et un long chemin terreux conduisant directement au cœur de Lugubra.

« Non, il ne doit pas y être c'est trop loin et à quatre pattes il ne peut pas aller aussi loin aussi vite.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as tort.

_ Hein ? »

L'épéiste courut suivit de près par le capitaine.

« Tu me charrie ?

_ A ton avis pourquoi le tapis est entouré de coussin ? Et encore il ne sait pas marcher ! »

Le père et le parrain retournèrent une bonne partie de l'île, écrasant chaque singe qui les attaquait avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais finalement ce fut un rire qui leur indiqua la position de l'enfant. Autant dire qu'ils n'attendirent pas la fin du monde pour aller à ce point. Ce qu'ils virent les surprirent au plus haut point.

Le babouin tenait le petit mammifère par les mains. En voyant que le petit être ne savait même pas tenir sur ses pattes le babouin décida de lui apprendre la base des bases. C'est-à-dire marcher. Au début hésitant et très instable, il avait finalement commencé à poser un pied devant l'autre mais fut incapable de refaire cette action une fois lâché par le babouin. D'ailleurs l'animal fut affligé de voir le peu de concentration qu'avait son élève. Celui-ci riait et babillait en regardant un peu partout, inconscient du danger.

Enfin le petit réussit à faire quelques pas hésitants sans qu'il ne le tienne vraiment. Ce dernier riait aux éclats plus forts qu'auparavant. L'enfant se sentit soudainement tomber, le babouin l'avait lâché et s'était enfui, en le voyant partir le petit être, se sentant abandonné, commença à pleurer. Mais se sentit rapidement soulevé du sol et ses larmes disparurent en voyant le visage de son père.

« Ouah. Finalement ses singes pourraient servir de nourrice quand tu t'absenteras. »

Le regard que lui lança le brun lui fit froid dans le dos. Le roux fut pris d'un rire nerveux en se mettant soudainement à parler du temps splendide qu'offrait Lugubra. Josh commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir son nouvel ami mais il avait bel et bien disparu, il faudrait qu'il essaie de le retrouver plus tard. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait que rester dans les bras de son père qui retournait dans leur maison.

Mihawk était vraiment soulagé en gardant son fils contre lui. Il y avait eu assez d'émotion forte pour le petit aujourd'hui. Au moins, il allait dormir cette nuit.

« Il a quel âge déjà ?

_ Onze mois.

_ Ouah. Onze mois et il arrive déjà à échapper à notre surveillance. »

L'épéiste ignorait s'il devait être fier de son fils ou frapper le roux pour sa stupidité. En tout cas une chose était sûre, il allait renforcer la sécurité de la maison pour être certain que son fils n'irait plus à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs il était recouvert de boue et le père ne doutait pas un instant du contenu de sa couche. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la demeure.

* * *

Voici un petit One-shot. Ne vous inquiètez pas il y aura une suite.

Merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction.

J'attend avec impatience vos impressions.


	2. Chapitre 2

« Ouvre. »

Les lèvres du bébé restaient fermement closes. Son père le regardait sévèrement mais le petit ne baissais pas les yeux, pire il le défiait.

« Josh. »

Le petit restait campé sur ses positions, les haricots verts, il n'aimait pas et il n'en voulait pas. L'épéiste lâcha un soupire en passant sa main sur l'arrête de son nez. Il n'avait jamais mené un combat aussi pénible, aucun doute, le nourrisson était un adversaire coriace. Tous deux avait bien l'intention de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Mihawk allait faire avaler la purée à son fils et ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire pour son plus grand malheur. Pourtant il y a une semaine ça ne l'avait pas gêné d'en manger ou encore de laisser un babouin s'occuper de lui.

Depuis sa petite escapade, l'enfant piquait des crises à tout va, défiant régulièrement son père ce qui commençait à user sa patience. Son fils était un ange avant ça. Shanks était partit deux jours après l'incident au gros soulagement des deux Dracule. Pour couronner le tout, l'enfant faisait ses dents du haut en plus de celle du bas, refusant de laisser son père dormir.

« Josh. »

L'adulte se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. L'enfant geignit à nouveau et Mihawk profita de cette occasion pour enfoncer la cuillère dans la bouche ouverte. Manque de chance l'enfant n'apprécia pas cette défaite et recracha le tout sur son bavoir. Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. L'épéiste prit son fils et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le laisser dans son berceau. Mihawk retourna dans la cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts, sa chemise blanche portant plusieurs tâches vertes très peu élégantes et la cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille. Le brun lâcha un soupire et commença à nettoyer, il entendait son fils crier depuis sa chambre.

Le jeune Dracule continuait son petit cirque. Il avait été sage durant les premier mois mais maintenant il voulait montrer à son géniteur qu'il existait et qu'il avait mal. Les dents, ça faisait vraiment mal. Après un bon moment, fatigué d'avoir donné autant de voix, Josh se calma et commença à jouer avec ses pieds tout en regardant un point sur son berceau. Une fuite que même son père n'avait pas remarquée. Vu que ce dernier n'était pas venu le voir ça signifiait qu'il faisait ses affaires tranquillement jusqu'à quatre heures. L'enfant, très intelligeant pour son âge, se releva et escalada le bord avec facilité. Il se traina à quatre pattes jusqu'à ses jouets prenant l'oreille de son lapin en bouche. Il était paré maintenant. Il se leva pour pousser la porte qui grinça légèrement mais de toute façon dans ce vieux château tout grinçait. Partant avec conviction, l'enfant retrouva son chemin de la première exploration. Il partit joyeusement en entendant des chocs métalliques sans pour autant y faire vraiment attention.

De l'autre côté du château, le père avait décidé de déserter son poste pour pouvoir s'entrainer un peu. Le singe n'avait pas tardé à venir l'attaquer impatient de pouvoir singer de nouveau coup. Chaque coup donné lui retirait un poids, ça faisait longtemps que l'épéiste ne s'était pas autant donné. Depuis que Josh était entré dans sa vie en réalité. L'adrénaline procurée par un combat lui manquait et il rêvait de voir débarquer un ennemi qui pourrait le faire frémir de plaisir. Finalement il réussit à mettre le singe hors-jeu après quelques minutes. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres il s'épongea le front et rentra dans sa maison, le singe lui se retirait dans la forêt.

Le brun ne fut pas réellement surpris du silence, à force de pleurer son fils avait dû s'endormir comme un loir. Il devait lui rester quelques heures encore avant qu'il ne recommence sa petite crise. Le temps de prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Le papa passa devant le couloir menant à la chambre de son fils et se stoppa soudainement. La porte de la chambre était ouverte alors qu'il l'avait fermée avant de partir. Il en était certain. Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment Mihawk alla vérifier si son fils dormait réellement.

La douche allait devoir être reportée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans mais finalement il s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait trouvé plein de copains en allant chahuter avec les bébés singes, riant aux éclats. L'alpha le repéra dès son retour. Son jeune élève que l'homme dangereux avait pris avec lui. Le fils de Mihawk babilla joyeusement en voyant son ami et il fut rapidement soulevé et emmené plus loin. Son lapin toujours en bouche Josh s'accrochait à l'Alpha bavant légèrement sur la fourrure. Au début il était bien décidé à lui apprendre à marcher correctement mais finalement un jeune babouin, voulant le défier, l'obligea à laisser l'enfant sur place. Josh grogna un peu n'appréciant pas ce nouvel abandon mais l'oublia rapidement en reprenant son chemin, cette fois il irait plus loin.

Il trouva une grande étendue de sable et de l'eau. L'enfant frappa dans ses petites mains devant ce spectacle. Il alla directement vers l'eau et y plongea son lapin. Il était recouvert de boue séché et avait du sable jusque dans la couche, sa joue commençait à bleuir légèrement. Il s'était cogné contre l'un des bébés singes durant l'un de leurs jeux. Ça faisait moins mal que ses dents au moins et puis il se l'était fait en s'amusant. Le petit s'allongea sur le sable s'amusant d'avoir de l'eau qui venait le recouvrir, son lapin avait un drôle de goût maintenant mais ce n'étais pas non plus écœurant.

Mihawk était directement allé dans le nid des singes mais à sa grande surprise son fils n'y était pas. La plupart des babouins avaient voulu s'attaquer à l'épéiste mais un regard et l'utilisation d'un peu de haki les calma. Il suivit les traces entre les arbres et fit de nouveau face au chef des babouins, apparemment il avait vaincu un jeunot impétueux. Durant un instant les deux êtres se fixèrent mais le babouin abandonna ce duel pour repartir au nid. Tous deux avaient des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler, comme retrouver son fils. Il parcourut la forêt inspectant la moindre crevasse avant d'arriver à la plage. La tâche bleu nuit tenant un lapin jaune canari ne passa pas inaperçu à son regard.

Il récupéra son fils un air sévère collé au visage. L'enfant fit une moue en venant mâchouiller la peluche trempée. Apparemment il n'était pas perturbé pour un sou de voir son père aussi en colère. En réalité le père était plus rassuré qu'en colère. Le programme de cette nuit était claire, douche, manger, dodo. Son fils était recouvert de boue de pied à la tête et de sable aussi.

Ils retournèrent au château et il déshabilla son fils en faisant de même avec lui. Il plongea dans l'eau chaude et commençait à décrasser le dos de son fils tandis qu'il s'amusait à faire clapoter ses pieds contre l'eau. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua au visage de l'enfant et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un énorme bleu sur le côté droit de son visage. Pourtant son fils ne pleurait même pas. Il s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ?

_ Baaaaaaaaa… »

Ses petites mains venaient se poser sur les joues de son père et ses pieds sur son torse. Mihawk réfléchissait en regardant son fils. Shanks n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il devait le confier à quelqu'un de confiance, cette île était bien trop dangereuse pour lui et il était hors de question de le mettre en danger plus longtemps. Il croqua gentiment la main de son fils pour ensuite l'embrasser et saisir le savon. Son fils lâchait un « oh » d'admiration en saisissant une bulle qui explosa entre ses doigts. Le gazouillis fit sourire son père et il se laissa aller après avoir fini de nettoyer jusqu'au dernier petit doigt de pieds de sa progéniture, le posant contre son torse.

L'épéiste continua de réfléchir, il devait le mettre quelque part où personne ne chercherait à le trouver. L'île natale de l'enfant ? Non, sa tante serait tout sauf agréable et généreuse et encore moins douce. Il répertoriait chaque île qu'il connaissait en cherchant l'exception, celle qui serait la plus protectrice envers son sang. Son esprit dériva sur North Blue. Une île très reculée, hivernale, les pirates ne passaient que très rarement sur celle-ci et les marines n'y étaient pas. Il y avait quelques bandits mais rien de bien effrayant. A l'écart de la ville principale vivait une vieille femme, elle saurait s'occuper de son fils convenablement. De plus, elle habitait dans sa demeure secondaire.

Le bébé babilla, ramenant son père à la réalité. Il sourit en sortant de l'eau et habilla rapidement son fils. Il lui faudrait approximativement un mois avant d'atteindre l'île. Il commençait déjà à faire une liste des objets nécessaires à cette expédition. Couches, bodies, repas, etc.… Il posa son fils au milieu du salon après avoir soigneusement fermé toutes les portes et partit dans la cuisine. Il continuait de faire sa liste lorsqu'il sentit une main saisir son pantalon. Perdant sa concentration à cet instant il baissa son regard pour croiser celui de son fils.

Le petit se tenait sur ses deux jambes, légèrement instable, et sourit à son géniteur. Le corsaire hésita un instant puis remit son fils là où il l'avait posé un peu plus tôt. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Josh se tenait debout en le fixant avec intensité. Il fit un premier pas puis un deuxième, une expression concentrée coller au visage. L'épéiste se pencha en tendant ses bras pour que son fils vienne s'y blottir.

Le père brillait de fierté en récupérant son fils mais un pincement au cœur le prit pourtant. Il allait manquer tellement de choses en confiant son fils. Sans doute ses premiers mots, les premières lectures, les premiers amis, des anniversaires et encore beaucoup de choses. Pour sa sécurité. Il resserra sa prise sur son fils, celui-ci se blottissait contre son père en suçant son pouce et gardant la patte de son ours en main. Pour ce soir il ne fit rien de compliqué, un biberon avec du lait chaud serait largement assez. Il s'installa dans son siège en face du feu laissant le bambin boire tranquillement, ses doigts restant collés à la main de son père.

Mihawk regarda le visage de son fils. Ses joues rosies encore bien rondes. Ses grands yeux curieux du monde. Son petit nez en trompette qu'il tenait plus de sa mère. Ses lèvres rosées et ses grimaces lorsqu'il était concentré. Son front dégagé à cause de ses cheveux châtains tirés en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles. Ses mains et ses pieds potelés, les rondeurs de bébé qui le rendait si mignon. Et ses petites dents qui commençait à le rendre des plus grincheux alors qu'habituellement il était calme et posé. Les moments comme celui qu'ils partagaient en ce moment allait lui manquer. Son fils babilla légèrement en le regardant avec curiosité. C'était l'heure d'aller dormir, demain sera une longue journée. Cette nuit-là, Mihawk garda son fils avec lui, désirant le garder encore un moment contre lui à détailler son visage endormi.

Le voyage fut plus court qu'il ne le crut ou en tout cas passa trop vite à son goût. Il avait posé pied à terre et se dirigeait vers le manoir reclu. Il y arriva bien trop vite à son goût et son fils n'avait pas émis un son, dormant paisiblement. L'épéiste toqua à la porte et elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une dame ayant une cinquantaine d'années. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise et encore plus l'enfant avant de comprendre. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et Mihawk lui raconta la vie de son fils.

« Il sait marcher et est très calme mais vu qu'il fait ses dents en ce moment il est plutôt grognon. Faites très attention, il est rapide et vraiment malin pour son âge.

_ Quel âge a-t-il ?

_ Un ans depuis aujourd'hui. »

Le temps fila et Mihawk dû partir. Il s'accroupit devant son fils, venant embrasser son front et l'enlacer fortement. Il allait lui manquer. Énormément mais ça jamais il ne l'avouera. L'enfant compris que quelque chose clochait et il commença à pleurer en se relevant pour suivre les traces de son père mais Shea, désormais sa nourrice, le prit dans ses bras et l'empêcha de le rejoindre. L'enfant pleurait encore et encore, des grosses larmes de chagrin appelant son père qui ne se retourna pas.

Il était effrayé, perdu. Cet endroit n'était pas chez lui et son père n'était pas là. Il pleura longtemps espérant voir son père venir le chercher et le consoler comme toujours. Mais non, jamais il ne revient. Shae réussis rassurer l'enfant, gagnant sa confiance au fil des jours. Jours qui devinrent des mois puis une année, deux, trois, quatre… L'enfant devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Il traînait souvent seul, les enfants n'étant pas nombreux sur cette île et la plupart ne cherchaient que la bagarre avec l'enfant, à cause de ça souvent le soir il revenait avec des bleus et des écorchures, inquiétant la vieille dame. Malgré leur relation, Shae n'avait que rarement entendu la voix du petit Dracule. Son père lui envoyait des lettres mais l'enfant ne comprenait pas qui était cette personne, il la rejetait en bloc. Seule Shae avait le droit à son amour. Et puis un jour le bateau de Shanks le roux débarqua avec celui de Dracule Mihawk. Les hommes prirent leurs quartiers dans le manoir familial. Mihawk remercia Shae pour son travail.

« Où est Josh ?

_ Je l'ignore, il est sorti ce matin pendant que je dormais, je suppose qu'il reviendra tard dans la nuit.

_ Comment est-il ?

_ Vous verrez par vous-même mais il est…comment dire ? Vous verrez. »

Il fut assez inquiet d'entendre ça mais avait donné sa confiance à la vieille femme. Plus tard alors que le soleil était couché depuis un bon moment, que la moitié des pirates étaient ivres mort à terre, la porte grinça et une silhouette se glissa discrètement dans le manoir. L'enfant passa devant la porte de la salle où les pirates festoyaient. Un silence s'installa, brisé par une exclamation de Shae. Elle recouvrit le petit d'une serviette bien chaude.

« Dans quel état es-tu ? Où as-tu trainé cette fois-ci ? »

L'enfant était trempé des pieds à la tête et les écorchures étaient nombreuses cette fois-ci. Josh gardait le silence en essayant de rassurer la vieille femme d'un imperceptible sourire. Shae le conduisit à la cuisine et le fit s'assoir sur le plan de travail, à sa hauteur, pour pouvoir soigner les blessures. Elle désinfecta les égratignures avec le l'alcool et l'enfant ne broncha pas un seul instant, habitué à ce traitement depuis longtemps. Par contre il était agacé par le regard que lui portaient les adultes présents. Depuis quand Shae accueillait les gens ici ?

« Voilà. Vas te laver et dit bonjour. »

L'enfant fronçait les sourcils et monta sans même accorder un regard aux adultes. Il ne les connaissait pas et ne voulait pas les connaître. Qu'ils partent, il n'avait besoin de personne à part Shae. De son côté le père fut réellement surpris pas la froideur de son fils.

« Ah, pas très causant, comme son père. J'avais espéré qu'il prenne de sa mère au niveau caractère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

_ Rien. »

Le roux termina sa pinte de rhume en regardant son ami qui semblait assez perturbé. Josh ne s'était même pas arrêté un instant et il ressentait qu'un profond fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Il patienta quelques instants avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant. Cette dernière était plongée dans le noir. Une table de nuit avec une bougie encore allumée, une armoire près de la fenêtre et au centre de la pièce un lit où l'enfant était plongé sous la couverture. Le père s'approcha avec hésitation venant s'assoir près de son fils discrètement. Il avait grandi. Ses joues étaient encore un peu rondes mais beaucoup moins que durant sa première année. Son visage était plus fin et ses cheveux s'étaient épaissis. Il était encore petit aux yeux de son père.

Avec précaution il passa sa main sur le front de l'enfant qui grogna légèrement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller. L'épéiste sourit légèrement avant de remarquer l'œil doré qui le fixait avec méfiance et colère. Il fut troublé d'un tel regard à son égard.

« Bonsoir. »

L'enfant se releva, il avait l'air fatigué et irrité mais malgré ça il ne répondit absolument pas à son père. D'ailleurs ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il voulut passer une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans la tignasse de son fils mais ce dernier recula vivement.

« Vous êtes qui ? »


	3. Chapter 3

« Josh ! »

L'enfant s'était encore sauvé. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question fatidique à son père, ce dernier était juste reparti sans un mot, choqué que son fils ne sache même pas qui il était. Pour arranger l'histoire, Shae lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir partir vivre avec lui. L'enfant n'avait rien dit mais cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'était pas revenu, ce qui inquiétait grandement les adultes présents. La nourrice se rongeait les ongles et allait régulièrement appeler son protéger durant la journée. Les hommes de Shanks avaient fait le tour de l'île mais l'enfant était toujours introuvable. Pourtant, au village, les enfants continuaient de revenir avec une bonne correction de la part de l'héritier de Mihawk. Mais lorsqu'ils les avaient interrogés, aucun d'eux n'avait accepté de parler, pire lorsqu'ils lâchaient une information, ce n'était jamais la même que les autres. Donc l'enfant se déplaçait et vite. Les pirates avaient finalement étalés une carte sur la table pour ensuite passer chaque coin de l'île au peigne fin. La première escapade de l'enfant avait provoqué de nombreux rires à l'époque où le capitaine la raconta. Maintenant elle était moins amusante. Surtout avec cette neige et ce froid.

Shae se tenait contre l'évier, son regard passant à travers la vitre pour scruter chaque détail du paysage. Elle laissa un soupire lui échapper et retourna servir le repas aux pirates. Elle se rappela du petit bébé que le shichibukai lui avait confié. Des longues nuits à le consoler de son chagrin et de ses peurs. Elle s'était amusée à le voir s'accrocher à elle durant les premiers jours, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi. Puis au fils des jours elle remarqua que l'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer, qu'il essayait d'être sage et de ne pas gêner même lorsqu'il se faisait mal. Même maintenant, il était toujours aussi terrifié d'être à nouveau abandonné. Comment lui avouer que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Mihawk de venir le chercher ?

Car oui, malgré son caractère et son assurance, Shae venait d'atteindre un âge honorable et son corps ne suivait plus le mouvement. Elle était fatigué et fragile. Son heure n'allait plus tarder et elle ne voulait pas que le petit oiseau la découvre inerte dans son lit et qu'il se retrouve seul dans cette maison avec son corps froid. Elle se souvient du jour où paniquée elle remarqua le lit vide de l'enfant. Ce fut la première fois que Josh partait explorer l'île seul. Il était revenu le soir même un petit sourire aux lèvres et des milliers d'histoires à raconter, heureux de ses découvertes comme cet arbre centenaire où de nombreux rapaces nichaient. Elle l'avait à plusieurs reprises retrouvé tout en haut de cet arbre d'ailleurs, à chaque fois que l'enfant n'allait pas bien il y grimpait jusqu'à être calmé. Elle releva ses yeux un instant faisant tomber le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains, à la grande surprise des pirates qui la dévisagèrent alors.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Elle rit un peu et pris son châle, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais exactement où il est, suivez moi. »

La vieille femme les conduisit sur un chemin terreur, dangereux et peu praticable que les hommes du roux n'avaient pas exploré, l'aillant cru bien trop dangereux pour un petit enfant. Ils avaient juste oubliés de qui était l'enfant en question. Le fils de Dracule Mihawk, en conclusion un enfant qui ne voyait pas le danger ou en tout cas qui ne l'était pas pour lui. Le brun s'approcha de la femme à qui il n'avait pas osé parler depuis que Josh l'avait rejeté.

« Vous ne lui avez jamais dit pour moi ?

_ Si, je lui ai aussi lu vos lettres mais il refuse de savoir. J'ai été aussi surprise que vous lorsque je l'ai remarqué.

_ Il sait pour vous ?

_ Je pense qu'il sait mais qu'il fait comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère rester dans son coin.

_ Et il est toujours aussi silencieux ?

_ Plus que vous. Il ne parle jamais et après une semaine ici, il n'a jamais plus pleuré. Ou en tout cas, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu le faire. Même lorsqu'il s'est cassé le bras.

_ Il s'est cassé le bras ?

_ Oui, il est tombé de l'arbre. Vous comprendrez en le voyant, il a eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir qu'un bras cassé. »

Le chemin conduisit à une clairière enneigée dans laquelle trônait un arbre gigantesque autour duquel planaient plusieurs rapaces. Shae alla jusqu'au tronc et les pirates restèrent en retrait, la laissant faire. La vieille dame leva le nez avant d'élever la voix vers les hauteurs.

« Josh ? Descends maintenant»

Un silence suivit, tous essayaient de discerner la silhouette de l'enfant parmi les branches.

« Je sais que tu es là, sur l'une des branche les plus hautes avec Furtif sur tes genoux. Maintenant, descend jeune homme ou c'est moi qui monte te chercher. »

Un silence lui répondit. Certains jeunots commençaient à douter de la lucidité de la femme.

« Bon, alors je monte. Il y a de grande chance pour que je glisse et que je me brise le dos tu sais ? »

Il y eu un bruissement et chaque pirates dirigea son regard vers l'origine.

« Bon j'y vais. »

Josh atterrit juste à côté de la dame, l'air contrarié. La vieille femme et l'enfant se fixèrent un bon moment. Un faucon vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant et il passa rapidement ses doigts sous le bec de l'oiseau qui le pinça légèrement. La vieille dame s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant provoquant une légère jalousie de son père et de son parrain.

« Tu as finis de bouder ? »

Les joues de l'enfant prirent une teinte plus rouge que les cheveux de Shanks et il détourna le regard dans un grognement. La vieille dame ria légèrement et, quand l'oiseau quitta l'épaule du garçon, elle s'accroupit devant lui pour lui parler, ses mots n'étant pas audible pour les pirates. L'enfant avait l'air de plus en plus contrarié et triste. Il se blottit contre sa nourrice après un moment, émouvant énormément de monde, certain pirates se mouchant dans la manche d'un camarade. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus c'était que la nourrice écarquille les yeux en leur faisant signe.

« Il est dans les pommes. »

Surprit, Mihawk prit son fils dans ses bras pour libérer Shae puis Beckman l'aida à se relever et ils repartirent vers le manoir.

Mihawk tenait son fils fermement contre lui, le garçon s'était blottit contre le cou de son père, son souffle chaud et paisible caressant la peau du shichibukai. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Mihawk confia son descendant aux mains du médecin de bord qui déclara simplement que l'enfant avait faim, peu dormis et froid, bref qu'il était épuisé. Mihawk le monta dans sa propre chambre pour le garder contre lui le temps que le gamin se repose convenablement, passant une couverture sur son dos. Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain de l'enfant puis il se saisit ensuite du journal.

Il entendait les voix de l'équipage du roux sans vraiment s'en préoccuper. Shanks l'avait suivi lorsqu'il avait appris sa destination voulant revoir le petit bout d'homme qu'était devenu Josh. Et s'il y a une chose dont les pirates de cet équipage ne se moquaient pas c'était bien du lien qui relie un père et son fils. D'ailleurs Shanks sourit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Mihawk s'était endormi avec son fils contre lui et les deux Dracule offraient un spectacle touchant. Le roux remarqua à quel point l'enfant ressemblait à son père. Lorsque le géniteur se réveilla, l'enfant était partit. Il se leva l'esprit encore ensommeillé et descendit.

« Dis donc c'est vraiment un beau spécimen. »

Il suivit les voix et retrouva son fils dans le salon. Les pirates admiraient le faucon devant l'enfant. L'oiseau mangeait les morceaux de viande que l'enfant lui donnait. Shanks fit alors signe à son ami. Son regard se posa sur son fils et tous deux se fixèrent un instant. Un cri du rapace détourna l'attention de Josh et Beckman passa sa main sur le crâne de l'enfant, l'interrogeant encore un peu sur son ami à plume. Mihawk s'installa près de Shanks et Shae.

« Je lui ai dit la vérité et il ne recommencera pas et il a promis d'être conciliant mais ne lui demandez pas trop d'un coup.

_ Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Shae.

_ Ah, il a mis une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Seulement si Furtif ne vous pince pas. » Dit l'enfant en regardant son père sérieusement.

Un silence s'installa, le concerné paillait contre le shichibukai et mangeant le bout de viande que Josh lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Mihawk nota pendant un instant que son fils l'avait encore une fois vouvoyé. Shanks voulut poser la main sur l'oiseau mais dû renoncer en voyant l'animal battre des ailes et lancer un cri d'avertissement.

« S'il refuse je viens pas et je reste avec Shae. »

La pensée que cet enfant était vraiment intelligeant et franchement culoté traversa l'esprit de tous les adultes. Mihawk reconnut le regard que son fils lui lançait, le même que lorsqu'il était bébé. C'était un défi et il était sérieux. Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de rire un instant, étonnant chaque personne présente. Mihawk venait de retrouver l'adversaire le plus coriace qu'il n'est jamais eu. Il fixa l'oiseau un instant, utilisant très légèrement le haki pour poser ses doigts sur le bec du rapace. Josh écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait pourtant demandé à Furtif de le pincer jusqu'au sang si possible et Furtif ne l'avait pas fait ce qui signifiait que l'oiseau acceptait Mihawk. L'enfant lâcha un grognement en détournant le regard.

« Je serais pas aussi sympa que lui.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Josh préféra rester avec Beckman car il était impressionné par son intelligence et le second du roux était lui impressionné par la logique du gosse. Il allait sans aucun doute devenir quelqu'un de très fort.

Malheureusement la journée qui suivit commença par un terrible évènement. Et ce fut le jeune garçon qui en fit la découverte.

Il s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, comme à son habitude et avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour laisser Furtif entrer. Tout le monde dormait, il entendait quelques ronflements à travers les portes. Mais ce qu'il remarqua c'est que l'odeur de cannelle n'était pas présente. Normalement, elle devait y être comme toujours. Même s'il se levait tôt, Shae se levait avant lui pour lui faire un petit déjeuner qu'il ingurgitait rapidement avant de s'habiller alors que la nourrice allait se recoucher. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'enfant. Il remonta le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte de son ange gardien. Furtif le suivait, ses serres griffant légèrement le parquet. Josh ouvrit la porte, l'obscurité était totale dans la pièce, il voyait tout juste la silhouette dans le lit.

« Shae ? » Murmura l'enfant.

Il rentra lentement ne voulant pas la brusquer. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus. Furtif lâcha un petit cri pour faire réagir la nourrice mais rien. Même les couvertures ne bougeaient pas sous la respiration de Shae. Il arriva jusqu'au lit et saisit la main de la vieille femme, elle était froide.

« Shae ? »

Il posa sa petite main sur la joue de Shae mais il n'eu aucune réaction de la part de la femme. Rien, la vie l'avait quittée. Josh se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, secouant le corps de sa grand-mère adoptive. « Shae… Shae... Shae… Shae… » Il murmurait son nom encore et encore. Il savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas mais il voulait encore essayer. Il trembla et sortit de la chambre pour aller frapper à une porte puis s'y glissa discrètement et monta dans le lit pour secouer la personne endormie. Mihawk grogna légèrement avant de regarder son fils avec incompréhension, encore plus quand l'enfant commença à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il vit le faucon entrer à son tour et lâcher un cri alors que Josh se jetait dans les bras de son père. Le shichibukai mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et resserrer sa prise sur le corps de son fils. Il l'écouta lui raconter dans un murmure la triste découverte qu'il venait de faire. Mihawk se releva, gardant serrer le poids plume qu'il avait contre lui, pour aller frapper à la porte de Shanks.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Shae.

_ Merde. »

Le roux frappa à la porte de son second et tous deux partirent vers la chambre de la nourrice. Mihawk retourna dans sa chambre en gardant l'enfant contre lui, car ce dernier ne voulait pas le lâcher, étouffant ses sanglots contre la chemise de son père. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux de Josh, le consolant comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il se balança, l'enfant serré contre lui pour le bercer jusqu'au moment où, épuisé, il se rendormit. L'épéiste essaya de le remettre dans son lit mais le petit garçon resta fermement accroché à lui et pour aider le papa quelque peu désemparé, le rapace le suivait à la trace.

Le corps de Shae fut évacué en toute discrétion et Josh ne lâcha pas son père une seule seconde, gardant sa tête contre son épaule, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche fermement close et les larmes enfin taries. Shae fut enterrée lors d'une cérémonie simple et intime puis les pirates commencèrent à organiser leur départ.

Josh était dans sa chambre, il trillait ses vêtements qu'il voulait emporter avant de les mettre dans une valise. Furtif y avait déjà pris place, bien décidé à venir avec lui. Mihawk frappa doucement à la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Il lança un regard au faucon un instant.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Josh secoua la tête et mit un nouveau vêtement dans la valise. L'épéiste resta un petit moment à fixer cet enfant qui était le sien avant de venir s'assoir sur le lit à côté de la valise. Josh le regarda un instant avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de situation. Mais je vais vraiment essayer de m'améliorer.

_ Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ? »

Un silence s'installa. Josh fixait son père, la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Mihawk passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes attentions.

_ Tu le jures ?

_ Oui. »

Un sourire très léger traversa le visage de l'enfant avant qu'il ne vienne se blottir au creux des bras de son père. L'enfant se doutait évidement que son géniteur allait devoir s'absenter souvent et parfois longtemps mais il savait maintenant qu'il reviendrait à chaque fois. Furtif lâcha un cri qui attira l'attention de Mihawk. C'est à ce moment que Josh rajouta, alors que l'oiseau se nettoyait tranquillement les plumes dans le tas de vêtement.

« Ah ! Furtif vient avec nous. »

* * *

Encore un gros merci à Lisen-chan.

Et merci toujours à ceux qui me lise, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez savoir quelques-chose.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, j'avoue que normalement ce devait être un one-shot mais finalement j'ai tellement était prise à écrire cet histoire que j'en fais une mini-fiction XS

* * *

« C'est ta chambre. Je t'aiderais à te débarrasser des peluches et autres si tu n'en veux plus.

_ Pourquoi il y a un berceau à côté du lit ?

_ C'était le tien, je ne suis pas souvent ici et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le retirer. »

L'enfant posa son sac sur le sol et s'approcha du lit de bébé, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds curieux de voir l'intérieur de cet endroit dans lequel il avait passé le plus clair de sa première année. Mihawk restait accoudé à la porte en regardant son fils puis il passa son regard sur la pièce. Il n'avait pas eu la force d'y retourner en réalité. Souvent, alors qu'il lisait au coin du feu, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre Josh pleurer. Instinctivement il allait à la chambre de son fils pour le récupérer mais s'arrêtait devant la porte, tenant la poignée fermement, se souvenant soudainement qu'il n'y avait rien, ni personne dans cette pièce. Maintenant son fils était là, à regarder le berceau dans lequel il avait dormi. Il s'approcha finalement et posa ses mains sur le bois.

« Tu arrivais souvent à t'enfuir de ce lit mais je n'ai jamais compris comment. »

Josh fixa un instant son père avant de s'accouder au berceau. Il avait le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il y a plus de vêtements dans les tiroirs ?

_ Non, j'ai tout donné à Shae. »

Un nouveau silence, Mihawk en profita pour ouvrir les rideaux et laisser le peu de soleil qu'offrait Lugubra pénétrer dans la pièce. Josh ouvrit les tiroirs pour ranger ses vêtements. Ils s'occupèrent de la pièce, Josh rangeant les peluches dans un coffre en bois et Mihawk allant secouer les draps et faire fuir la poussière du lieu. Furtif vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait fait le tour du propriétaire et Josh enfouis un court instant son visage dans les plumes du faucon avant de reprendre le nettoyage. Ils terminèrent rapidement, la chambre étant propre avant la fin de la soirée.

« Je le dit maintenant mais tu as interdiction de sortir du manoir. Il y a des créatures dehors qui n'hésiterons pas à te tuer. »

L'enfant regarda dehors un instant puis acquiesça. De toute façon, avant d'explorer l'île il devait connaître le château jusqu'au bout des doigts. Le soir ils dînèrent tranquillement, Josh avait bien comprit que son père ne parlait pas beaucoup et il aimait bien ce calme. Furtif avait suivi les deux Dracule, le père aurait préféré qu'il reste à l'extérieur mais cet oiseau avait de la suite dans les idées et s'était glissé dans le château par la fenêtre ouverte dans l'entrée.

Puis comme lorsqu'il était bébé, les journées passèrent en toute tranquillité et une année s'écoula ainsi. Josh avait exploré le château de la cave au grenier avec Furtif. Il avait même découvert une remise d'armes mais était rapidement partis en entendant son père venir dans cette pièce. L'enfant aimait bien aller sur la terrasse car de là il pouvait observer son géniteur s'entrainer avec le babouin. Quelques fois lorsque son père dormait et qu'il était tard, il s'amusait à imiter les enchainements qu'il avait vus de son père. Il l'admirait vraiment.

Évidemment, Mihawk le savait, il avait vu son fils une nuit par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il était encore trop jeune mais d'ici un an il pourrait commencer à lui apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Il l'avait remarqué sur le rebord de la terrasse à l'observer avec son rapace. Peut-être pourrait-il se rapprocher un peu plus de son fils grâce à cette activité. Tous deux s'étaient vraiment rapprochés lorsque Mihawk avait appris à lire à son fils, ce dernier était encore incertain dans ses lectures mais il se débrouillait convenablement.

Bien sûr, Josh commençait à s'ennuyer de plus en plus, il avait déjà fait le tour du château un nombre incalculable de fois et lire n'était pas vraiment intéressant à cet âge. Il zieutait l'extérieur depuis un moment où son père s'entraînait avec le babouin et ne le surveillait donc pas. Il eut un petit sourire, se mordant la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à Furtif. Puis l'enfant glissa sa tête à l'extérieur regardant rapidement s'il y avait quelque chose. Rien. Aucun danger, la voie était libre.

Il descendit jusqu'à la forêt, son bâton en main et Furtif au-dessus de lui. Ce qui intrigua Mihawk à distance, l'oiseau était toujours collé aux talons de son fils. Il dû reporter son attention sur son adversaire, Josh ne lui avait encore jamais désobéi et il avait confiance en son fils. Vraiment confiance, car il avait expliqué à Josh que dehors il y avait des singes Humandrillus, qu'eux n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer car ils ne pensaient qu'à se battre. Josh n'avait pas quitté le château et il trouvait toujours une activité à faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer, explorer l'île ne faisait pas parti de ses occupations…

« Merde. »

Josh de son côté était vraiment content d'explorer enfin cette île. Mais inevitablement il croisa rapidement le chemin d'un certain type d'animal qui peuplait cette forêt.

« Singes Humandrillus. »Murmura-t-il.

Et pas n'importe lequel, l'Alpha. L'enfant préféra ne pas bouger, c'était un danger ça. Le babouin s'avança et renifla la drôle de créature dont il reconnut l'odeur. Avec fierté, il remarqua la stabilité de son élève puis se mit en garde. Au début, Josh ne comprit pas puis il imita les gestes du singe qui replaça les mains de l'enfant correctement avant de se mettre à côté de lui et de lui montrer les bases. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre que le singe lui apprenait à manier l'épée. Josh ne put s'empêcher de rougir tant il était heureux. Furtif se posa sur une branche non loin et observa.

Lorsque l'enfant réussit à tenir le bâton correctement, le singe lui fit face et lança son attaque. Attaque qui fut interrompu par un autre coup. Celui de Mihawk qui était vraiment énervé, ce singe allait attaquer son sang et il l'aurait tué. Josh mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de saisir la chemise de son père pour l'arrêter.

« Il m'apprenait ! Il ne me faisait rien de mal ! »

Le singe recula en remarquant l'éclat de colère dans les pupilles de l'épéiste. Il comprit enfin pourquoi ce dernier et l'enfant se ressemblaient tant. Un père et sa progéniture. Mihawk se retourna vers son fils lui saisissant les épaules.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller à l'extérieur !

_ Mais je…

_ Tu m'as désobéi !

_ Je vo…

_ Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as désobéi ! »

Le père continuait de crier sur son fils, tenant ses épaules avec fermeté tant il était en colère. Son fils s'écarta alors soudainement.

« Mais tu ne me laisse jamais sortir ! Tu pars tous seul sur l'océan pendant que moi je suis obligé de rester ici tout seul pendant longtemps ! Je m'amusais et toi tu as tout gâché ! Je te déteste ! »

Et il partit en courant laissant son père choqué. Le singe s'éclipsa pour le laisser seul. Il se reconnecta à la réalité après plusieurs minutes et partit au château. Il était tout retourné par les mots de son fils. Josh s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Mihawk y frappa avec rage.

« Josh ! Sors !

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

_ Tu sors maintenant !

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas détruire la porte et m'enchaîner pour m'empêcher de partir ?

_ Tu sors d'ici maintenant !

_ Non ! »

Mihawk cru voir rouge un instant, sa colère était au maximum. Il donna un dernier coup à la porte et partit dans son bureau allant chercher son manteau et ses affaires, s'il restait là, il pourrait faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il partit prendre l'air. Josh savait se débrouiller pour manger, il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'épéiste laissait son fils seul. Il laissa seulement un mot pour le prévenir. Josh ne sortit que le lendemain matin, Furtif piaillait fortement. C'est avec appréhension qu'il passa sa tête dans le couloir. Rien, un lourd silence. Il sortit discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine, en voyant la lettre il comprit que son père l'avait laissé. L'enfant donna un coup de pied dans un coussin et sortit dehors en courant. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, il avait la mâchoire crispée et étouffait ses sanglots. Il essuya rageusement les perles salées avec sa manche. Il détestait ça, être tout seul.

Il se cogna au babouin, l'Alpha. Le singe voulut s'écarter mais l'enfant se blotti contre lui sans même lui demander l'autorisation et l'Alpha accepta de servir de mouchoir au gamin. Mais dès que les larmes disparurent, il repoussa le jeune Dracule et le mit en garde. Il allait lui apprendre à se défendre comme il le fallait.

Deux mois passèrent, Josh avait fêté son anniversaire tout seul et était devenu un vrai sauvageon. Mihawk avait croisé Roronoa Zoro durant sa petite sortie puis il était aussi passé donner des nouvelles à Shanks qui lui fit une mini scène en lui conseillant de retourner auprès de son fils illico. Mihawk traîna encore un peu, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Comment parler à son fils après de telles paroles ?

Josh regardait l'horizon avec suspicion, un bateau arrivait mais ce n'était pas celui de son père. Il était bien trop grand pour et la poupe n'avait pas la tête d'une baleine comme décoration. La tête de mort sur le bateau lui indiquait des pirates. L'enfant sourit un peu, avec de la chance il pourrait en embêter quelques-uns. Il descendit de l'arbre avec habilité, Furtif était partit survoler le bateau. Le fils de Mihawk se rappela alors du conseil de son père si des pirates arrivaient. Les éviter et rester enfermé dans le château sans montrer le bout de son nez. Le problème c'était que Josh était toujours autant en colère et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui obéir, surtout maintenant qu'il n'est pas là pour le gronder.

Il se glissa jusqu'au camp, restant dans les arbres pour se cacher. Il vit Furtif.

« Ace lâche ça. » Ordonna un blond ressemblant à un fruit.

_ Attends, tu te rends compte que ça nous fait quand même un poulet, moi je ne crache pas dessus.

_ Et tu vas le faire cramer comme ça, avec ses plumes ?

_ Non t'inquiète. Je vais d'abord le plumer. »

Furtif lâcha un cri en battant des ailes furieusement. Josh ne put s'empêcher de jeter une pierre à l'homme et le rapace put s'envoler vers son maitre.

« Mon repas !

_ Ace qu'est-ce tu fous reviens ! »

Josh se précipitait entre les arbres tandis Furtif partait se réfugier au château. Le blond et d'autres pirates poursuivirent le jeune brun qui lui poursuivait Furtif avec la ferme attention d'en faire son repas alors que Josh se démenait pour ne pas le laisser faire. Quelques singes s'interposèrent mais pour trop peu de temps. Josh réussit à les devancer et courui vers son ami à plumes qui l'attendait devant la porte dans un cri et des battements d'ailes.

« He ! Le mioche tu laisses mon repas ! »

Il entendit les exclamations des autres pirates qui disaient clairement, « un gosse ?! ». Mais rien ne découragea le brun qui accéléra, bien décidé à becter le piaf. Josh réussit à saisir le rapace et ferma la porte derrière lui. Porte qui explosa dans une gerbe de feu. L'enfant ne pensa même pas à crier tellement la surprise le tenait. Il resserra l'oiseau contre lui et prit son courage pour passer entre les jambes du pirate et partit dans la salle des armes, si cet homme voulait embrocher Furtif à ce point il allait devoir lui passer sur le corps. Évidement Portgas n'allait pas lâcher une telle prise et il suivit l'enfant. Quelle ne fut sa surprise d'être accueilli par un coup d'épée très habile et évité de justesse. Ace se releva rapidement et affronta le garçon du regard avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant maintenant le visage de Josh, ses camarades arrivèrent à leur tour et dévisagèrent aussi l'enfant.

« Ah….il…

_ Si tu veux manger Furtif tu devras d'abords me passer sur le corps ! »

Les hommes de Barbe-Blanche ne parlaient même pas, trop choqués par leur découverte. C'est le second lieutenant qui réussit à articuler pour confirmer l'énorme doute qui s'était imposé.

« T'as un nom ?

_ Josh.

_ Et qui est ton père ?

_ Papa. »

Un grand silence prit place. Bon la réponse n'était pas réellement évasive mais ils avaient espéré mieux avec surtout plus de précisions. Marco s'approcha alors.

« C'est ton ami ? L'oiseau. Tu les aimes bien ?

_ Oui, je l'ai adore. » Répondis l'enfant avec méfiance.

« Moi je suis Marco. Tu n'as pas faim ?

_ Un peu mais je ne le laisserais pas manger Furtif !

_ Il ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas Ace ?

_ Ou…ouais. »Répondit ce dernier.

L'enfant continuait de les regarder avec méfiance, cette dernière baissa légèrement en voyant le blond s'approcher un peu plus.

« Où sont tes parents ?

_ Je ne sais pas où est papa, il est partit.

_ Et ta maman ?

_ J'ai pas de maman. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Ace ne put s'empêcher de se sentir proche de l'enfant.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je peux me transformer en oiseau, tu veux voir ?

_ Marco ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on est comme même dans la maison de quelqu'un et tu risques de tout détruire. » Interviens Tatch.

« Je peux te montrer si on va dehors, tu viens ?

_ Hm…. »

Josh réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer et de prendre la main du premier lieutenant.

« Tu as quel âge ?

_ Six ans.

_ Et ton père te laisse tout seul ?

_ Oui. »

Le phœnix soupira légèrement et il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrocha au blond, Furtif venant voler au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils furent dehors. L'enfant les avait fusillés de questions quand il se rendit compte que les pirates n'étaient pas méchants encore moins un danger. Marco confiant Josh à Ace qui ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, durant un instant il avait pris Josh pour Luffy.

« Je vais profiter de l'occasion pour prévenir père. Retournez au bateau en même temps. »

Le phœnix se transforma sous les yeux émerveillés du gamin. Ace réussit à le garder contre lui et il lui raconta les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus, Tatch et Vista venant ajoutr quelques détails. Josh les écoutait en fixant l'oiseau de flammes bleues.

« Nous allons te garder avec nous pour l'instant. »Déclara Tatch.

_ Mais si papa revient je vais me faire encore plus gronder.

_ « Encore plus », pourquoi ? » Demanda Vista.

« Parce que je suis sortis du château alors qu'il avait dit que je ne devais pas.

_ Et alors ? » Interrogea Haruka.

_ Il était en colère et il est partit. »

Ace resserra sa prise sur Josh, ce dernier s'accrochait fermement au brun, le second lieutenant était maintenant en colère. Ils arrivèrent finalement au campement. Beaucoup fixèrent l'enfant avec étonnement, encore plus Barbe-Blanche. Marco se tenait au côté de l'empereur. Lorsqu'il le vit l'enfant il sourit et Ace fut obligé de le lâcher pour le laisser sauter dans les bras du phœnix.

« Tu m'apprendras ? Hein ?

_ Yoi, je ne peux pas.

_ Roh ! Pourquoi ? »

Ace, Vista, Tatch et Haruka parlèrent à l'empereur de ce que Josh leur avait dit tandis qu'il s'émerveillait des flammes bleues de Marco, Furtif venant se poser non loin d'eux. Barbe-Blanche posa son regard sur le petit châtain et Marco reposa le gamin à terre. Ce dernier mit un instant avant de prendre la parole. Au final personne ne doutait de son identité avec de tels yeux.

« Vous êtes vachement grand.

_ Gurarararara ! Par rapport à toi gamin tout le monde est grand. »

C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, Josh ne dépassait pas un mètre. Newgate et Josh se fixaient l'un et l'autre mais le plus jeune fut soudainement soulevé et se retrouva avec un poignard sur la gorge.

_ Zéhahahaha ! On devrait simplement tuer ce mioche, père.

_ Repose-le, Teach. Il n'a rien fait de mal et il n'y a rien de glorieux à retirer la vie d'un enfant. »

Teach ne répliqua rien mais ne lâcha pas pour autant l'héritier de Mihawk. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils en gardant la tête haute. Il siffla très légèrement et Furtif se précipita pour l'aider, plongeant toutes serres dehors en lâchant des cris féroces et battant fortement des ailes. Teach relâcha l'enfant qui fut récupéré par Marco. Josh lâcha un petit grognement à l'intention de celui qui l'avait jeté.

« Doucement Teach c'est qu'un gosse.

_ Il n'a que six ans. » Précisa Vista.

Puis finalement tous partirent dans une fête sans fin, alcool et viande, tout était là. Évidement les Humandrillus observaient le tout sur les branches d'arbres. Josh restait dans les pattes de Marco allant de temps en temps sur les genoux du grand empereur ou ceux d'Ace. Il passait de bras en bras, évitant habillement ceux de Teach.

Josh se leva finalement, les yeux gonflé de fatigue et baillant depuis un moment. Il partit vers la forêt mais fut interpellé par l'un des pirates.

« Où tu vas gamin ?

_ Je veux dormir. »

Marco ricana et le prit dans ses bras. Josh ne dit rien mais chacun des hommes remarquèrent ses yeux à demi clos et sa tête commençant à tomber à cause de la fatigue. Il s'endormit finalement dans les bras du phœnix.

« Comme Ace, ah, non, lui il dort déjà et sans signe avant-coureur. » Déclara Izou.

Un ricanement s'en suivit, le concerné s'était déjà endormi profondément.

« Que fait-on père ? On ne peut pas le laisser là tout seul. » Demanda le travesti.

_ Pour cette nuit il reste et demain nous irons chercher s'il y a quelqu'un qui s'inquiète réellement de cet enfant.

_ Si c'était le cas, la dite personne serait déjà là. » Intervenu Vista en passant sa main sur sa moustache.

« Il a raison. » Appuya Joz. « Et nous avons déjà fait le tour de l'île a part des macaques sanguinaires il n'y a rien.

_ Tu as tors. » Interviens Fossa. « Cette île est le territoire du shichibukai Dracule Mihawk.

_ Alors pourquoi nous avons débarqué ici ? » Demanda Ace qui venait tout juste d'émerger.

« T'as des saletés autour de la bouche et parce que, figure toi, qu'un des notre a coursé un piaf pour en faire son déjeuner. Et que nous avions besoin de poser le pied à terre depuis le temps. » Répondit Marco.

« Ok. »

Ace bailla, s'étirant avant de fixer Josh. Seul Barbe-Blanche vit son regard, regard remplis de chagrin et d'incompréhension.

« Heureusement qu'il a grandi avec son paternel. » Ajouta rapidement Speed Jiru.

_ Faux. » Intervenu le phœnix.

« Comment ça ?

_ Le gamin me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il a passé sa première année avec son père puis il a vécu avec une femme dénommé Shae, elle est morte l'année dernière et il est revenu ici. Il a précisé qu'il s'ennuyait souvent.

_ Il n'a pas d'autre famille ? »Demanda Tatch.

_ Si, mais il a précisé qu'il était trop effrayant. Avec des cheveux rouges. »

Un « oh » de constatation passa entre les pirates. Josh lâcha un grognement et se blottit un peu plus contre le blond, prenant son pouce entre ses lèvres et frottant un peu ses yeux d'un revers de main. Les mots comme « adorable » et « mignon » traversèrent l'esprit de certains pirates. Barbe-Blanche plissa les yeux un instant.

« En tous cas il est recouvert d'égratignures, de bleus et d'écorchures. Il doit bouger pas mal. » Remarqua Izou.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais moi aussi je commence à fatiguer. » Marco se leva gardant le fils de Mihawk contre lui. « Je vais me coucher. Euh …

_ Gurarararara ! Eh bien comme il reste fermement accroché à toi, tu le garderas avec toi. »

Le phœnix voulut dire quelque chose mais se retient. Il réveilla un peu le gamin et lui refila un T-shirt trop grand pour lui servir de pyjama. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que Josh s'était déjà rendormi. Bon il le pousserait un peu pour avoir de la place.

Quand Josh se réveilla le lendemain, il était blotti contre le blond, un petit filet de bave sur son menton. Il commença à se lever et fut rattraper par sa nounou du moment et tout deux partirent sur le pont. Autant dire que Josh n'était pas du matin mais l'air marin le réveilla en lui faisant lâcher un grognement. Marco rejoignit son père avec incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe père ?

_ Jimbei nous a appelé, il y a du grabuge sur l'île des hommes poissons, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est.

_ Et le gosse ?

_ Nous le rendrons à son père si nous le croisons, sinon nous le redéposerons sur Lugubra plus tard. »

Josh bailla un peu, encore inconscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Seule une pensée traversa son esprit.

_« Papa va me tuer. »_


	5. Chapter 5

« Doucement gamin, ne te penche pas trop. Ace, surveille-le correctement. »

Ace fit une petite grimace moqueuse au premier lieutenant et attrapa Josh pour l'installer correctement sur la rambarde. Le ciel était clair, la mer calme et ils voguaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Sur le navire, l'équipage paisible s'attelait à leurs tâches habituelles. Marco se tenait au-dessus d'une carte avec Tatch et Joz tandis qu'Ace écoutait distraitement, préférant rester avec l'enfant qui s'occupait de Furtif en lui donnant quelques morceau de viande crue. Furtif était satisfait de cette attention et Ace en profita pour passer sa main sur la tête de l'oiseau.

« Donc les babouins t'ont appris à te battre ?

_ Oui, mais je ne suis pas très fort comparé à papa. Je dois continuer à apprendre !

_ Comme nous tous. Oh, tu sais Vista peut t'aider pour ça, il utilise aussi une lame.

_ Génial ! Mais et toi ?

_ Moi j'utilise mon feu, mes points, sans oublier le haki.

_ Le « haki » ?

_ Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

_ D'accord. Hey ! C'est pour Furtif ! »

Ace mâchouillait le morceau de viande qu'il avait fait cuire dans sa main et sourit à Josh. L'enfant fit une petite moue et le brun l'attrapa pour le poser sur le pont puis il lui lança un bâton.

« Tiens ! on va voir si tu te débrouille mieux que mon frère quand il était petit. »

Josh regarda Ace un moment avant de se poster correctement, une expression concentrée sur le visage et le bâton tenu comme une épée. Ace esquissa un sourire tandis que Vista notait la position très correcte du gamin, tout comme ses camarades, Barbe-Blanche posa ses yeux sur l'enfant et demanda à Ace de ne pas y aller à fond. Josh ne bougeait pas d'un pouce attendant que se soit son adversaire qui face le premier pas, ce que nota Ace. Si Josh n'attaquait pas en premier, c'était pour avoir le temps de répliquer et de deviner le caractère du brun.

« Il est malin ce gosse. » Intervint Vista.

Pour faire plaisir à l'enfant, Ace attaqua le premier et il y mit le maximum de force pour déstabiliser le corps de Josh. Le petit réussit à tenir sa position et tenta un coup sur les côtes d'Ace en profitant de sa petite taille pour passer sous l'arme du brun et faillit le toucher. Quelques coups furent échangés et Ace glissa son bâton entre les jambes de Josh et le fit tomber.

« Tu t'en sort bien. »

Josh ne pus s'empêcher de rougir. Ace rigola en passant sa main dans la tignasse châtain de l'héritier de Mihawk. Le visage de l'enfant trahissait toujours ses sentiments ce qui l'amusait fort. Ace aida le petit à se relever.

« Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, je vais bien. »

Marco reprit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Finis les émotions, t'attendra demain pour recommencer.

_ Ooooh… » Firent les deux cadets, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

L'équipage rit un peu.

« Non mais tu te rends un peu compte ? Qu'est-ce que l'on dirait à Mihawk pour expliquer son état ?

_ Qu'il n'avait qu'à revenir plus tôt. »

Josh se mordit légèrement la lèvre et regarda un peu l'horizon. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devrait faire en revoyant son père. Marco le prit correctement et lâcha un soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon finis de jouer. Maintenant c'est douche, manger, dodo. »

Josh sourit et suivit l'ordre du phœnix avec amusement. A plusieurs milles de là, Mihawk venait tout juste de poser pieds à Lugubra. Il se doutait que son fils avait dû partir explorer l'île et qu'il ne serait peut-être pas dans le château mais l'absence du rapace dans le ciel lui indiqua qu'il devait être à l'intérieur. Il entendait le cri des babouins mais décida de les ignorer et d'avancer. Il prenait son temps, à vrai dire il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Shanks lui avait dit qu'il devrait s'excuser. Autant, lorsqu'il se battait contre un adversaire, il ne se posait pas de question car il n'avait aucun lien avec et il pouvait le tuer comme bon lui semble, mais là, c'était Josh.

L'épéiste pénétra dans sa demeure. Il posa son sac sur le siège et retira son manteau.

« Josh ? »

Il entendit sa voix résonner mais aucune réponse ne lui répondit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Josh devait toujours être autant en colère. Le shichibukai remonta le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, il y toqua un peu et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La pièce était vide, le lit fait et un filet de poussière était dessus. Mihawk remonta jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il avait souvent retrouvé Josh endormi dans son lit lorsqu'il revenait de ses voyages. Mais le silence, qui habituellement lui plaisait, était devenu plus qu'oppressant. Il ouvrit sa porte et découvrit le même spectacle que dans la pièce précédente. Rien de défait et de la poussière par-dessus de cet ordre.

« Josh ? »

Il retourna au salon et y découvrit une enveloppe. L'inquiétude se fit bien plus forte en voyant l'emblème de Barbe-Blanche dessus. Il retira le cachet et parcourut les lignes rapidement. Newgate expliquait qu'ils avaient posé pied sur l'île et trouvé Josh. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient préféré le prendre avec eux pour qu'il ne reste pas seul plus longtemps et qu'à présent ils faisaient route pour l'île des hommes-poissons. Sur cette dernière phrase, il lui souhaitait une agréable journée et un bon voyage en précisant tout de même qu'il aimerait avoir une conversation avec le shichibukai lorsqu'il viendrait chercher son fils. Le brun faillit déchirer la lettre en la lisant, il ne mit pas longtemps à quitter l'île, son fils était peut-être en danger.

« Atchoum. »

Josh passa son doigt sous son nez rapidement tandis que Marco continuait de lui shampouiner les cheveux.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda Ace.

_ Non, je vais bien. »

Les hommes rirent légèrement et Josh passa directement des bras de Marco à ceux d'Izou, la mousse glissant un peu sur son front et Josh secoua un peu sa tête.

« Doucement.

_ Je peux le faire tout seul.

_ Ouais mais laisse nous profiter un peu, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a un frère aussi petit, à part Haruka.

_ Je t'emmerdre.

_ Doucement le langage. » Avança Vista. « Limiter un peu devant le petit.

_ C'est pas grave, Yasopp et Lucky, ils en disent plein ! »

Josh sourit tandis qu'un nouveau débat faisait rage sur la politesse et les « gros mots » devant le jeune esprit. Josh riait alors que Tatch et Teach commençait à se prendre la tête à ce propos. L'un disant qu'il fallait essayer de garder l'esprit pur de l'enfant tandis que l'autre argumentait que de toute façon, il en dirait tôt ou tard. Josh rit mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de rester entre les bras des hommes de Newgate, Haruka tenta de saisir le petit, mais il se faufila pour s'en échapper et échappa également à Vista dans un rire. Le nouveau jeu, attraper Josh. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était qu'il parte à l'extérieur nu comme un verre et de la mousse le suivant à la trace.

« Attrapez-le ! »

Josh riait aux éclats et évita les bras musclés comme il pouvait, se faufilant tel une anguille jusqu'au plus grand qui l'intercepta.

« Gurararara ! Vous vous rouillez un peu ! »

Marco arriva, une serviette autour du bassin et récupéra le fugitif dans une grande serviette.

« Dépêchez-vous un peu, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. » Précisa le capitaine.

Marco acquiesça rapidement tandis que Josh admirait les profondeurs marines avec un grand sourire, montrant quelques monstres marins du doigt. Les hommes furent habillé rapidement, Josh portait un pantalon avec jambes retroussées, une ceinture en cuir marron, une chemise blanche raccourci par les soins d'Izou et Vista avait trouvé amusant de lui donner une veste ressemblant énormément à celle de son père, à la différence qu'elle était bleu nuit et qu'elle lui arrivait en bas du dos. En soi, ils en avaient fait un mini Mihawk. Marco avait gardé Josh dans sa chambre et il ne s'en plaignait pas. De plus, voir l'enfant le suivre à la trace comme un caneton était hilarant pour les hommes de Barbe-Blanche, évidement lorsque l'un d'eux faisaient la remarque il se retrouvait à embrasser le mur. Vista avait eu la gentillesse de lui apprendre quelques bottes pour se battre.

Furtif lui restait toujours sur la rambarde en gardant un œil sur Josh et sur les nounous du moment. Les pirates étaient amusés de l'attention de l'oiseau par rapport au petit. Souvent Furtif venait se poser sur l'épaule de Josh et déployait ses ailes dans un cri défensif. Et bien souvent c'était lorsque Teach s'approchait un peu trop près. Josh s'assit sur la rambarde en regardant un peu en dessous du bateau, c'était un volcan, il y avait un peu de lave mais rien de très dangereux vu la distance qu'il y avait par rapport au Mobydicks. Il y eu soudain une grosse secousse entrainant le tremblement violent du navire.

« Ouah, ce n'est pas normal ça. »Déclara Fossa.

« Oui, cette zone est dangereuse mais ça n'a jamais fait une telle secousse. » Ajouta Kingdew.

« Gamin revient pa… » Commença Tatch avant de se retourner et de chercher l'enfant du regard. « Gamin ? »

Un silence répondit tandis que Furtif, s'agitait en piaillant des cris stridents. Même Barbe-Blanche se glissa au-dessus pour voir et l'enfant était effectivement dans l'eau, se noyant en crachant des bulles d'air. Ni une ni deux, Izou, Namur, Tatch et Rakuyou sautèrent le récupérer. Josh recracha l'eau rapidement tandis qu'Ace l'entourait d'une serviette et se servait de son pouvoir pour le réchauffer.

« Ça va ?

_ Oui, juste eu un peu peur.

_ Tu m'étonnes » Lança ironiquement Tatch en essorant son haut.

Marco récupéra Josh avec rapidité et l'emmena à l'infirmerie au cas où mais rien à part une grosse frayeur comme l'avait avoué l'enfant un peu plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent sur l'île des hommes-poissons une heure plus tard avec soulagement. Josh était resté avec Barbe-Blanche pour le reste du trajet et Rakuyou l'avait ensuite prit pour ne pas qu'il devient une gêne.

Bon, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas calculé c'est qu'à peine posé à terre, Josh partait déjà explorer l'île avec Furtif, les sirènes capturèrent le bouchon après quelques minutes et Josh reçut papouilles sur papouilles. Des traces de rouges à lèvres étant visibles sur ses joues et son front quand Ace le retrouva. C'est Marco qui avait remarqué le faucon au-dessus des bâtiments, la situation était en réalité stable sur l'île, juste une grosse émeute qui s'était calmée rien qu'avec la présence de l'empereur. Ace posa Josh sur ses épaules et repartit vers le Mobydicks.

« Ton père est en vue.

_... Ah.

_ Si tu veux, on peut te cacher encore un moment.

_ Non. Dis Ace, je dois faire comment pour lui parler ? Toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais à ton papa ? »

Un silence suivit cette question. Du point de vue de Josh, Newgate était le « papa » d'Ace et il avait posé sa question avec innocence.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste l'écouter en premier lieu. Ensuite aviser.

_ Mais je ne veux pas l'embarrasser ou lui faire honte.

_ Tu fais comme tu le sens. »

Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Josh lâcha un petit soupire avant de relever les yeux de tirer un peu les cheveux du brun.

« C'est quoi ça là-bas ?

_ Tu veux retarder un peu les retrouvailles ?

_ Oui. »

Ace ricana et partit en direction du café des sirènes avec Josh. Au port, le bateau de Dracule Mihawk venait d'arriver et il était allé directement à la rencontre de Barbe-Blanche et tous deux eurent une longue discussion. Josh s'était amusé comme un fou avec Ace, Marco et Tatch l'avaient rejoint un peu plus tard avec d'autres membres. Marco avait pris le relai de l'Ardent et garda Josh dans ses bras. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant Mihawk, Furtif piailla sur l'épaule de Joz et prit son envol pour se poser l'épaule de Mihawk.

« Papa » Murmura Josh.

Marco resserra sa prise sur Josh et se crispa légèrement. Il lança un regard mauvais au père de son protégé. Tatch donna un coup de coude au phœnix.

« Tu devrais le reposer.

_ Hm…

_ C'est moi ou t'es devenus un papa poule ? » Glissa discrètement Haruko.

Josh se mordit légèrement la lèvre et baissa les yeux quand son père le regarda et il se resserra contre Marco. Un lourd silence s'installa et le phœnix fut dans l'obligation de reposer le gamin à terre mais il garda la main de Josh dans la sienne. Josh n'osait pas parler, il gardait les yeux baissés, n'osant pas émettre un son, il avait senti la tension palpable entre les deux hommes.

« Je viens récupérer mon fils.

_ Oh ? Je peux savoir quel père laisse son fils seul au milieu d'une horde de babouin ?

_ Marco ! » Intervenu Barbe Blanche.

Le phœnix lâcha un grognement, Josh n'osait même pas bouger.

« Josh. »

Il releva les yeux croisant le regard de son père un instant.

« Papa… »

Mihawk se mit à la hauteur de son fils et Josh lâcha la main du premier lieutenant pour venir se jeter dans ses bras et blottir son visage contre son cou. L'enfant ne put retenir ses larmes car malgré tout il était vraiment heureux de retrouver son père. Mihawk se releva en gardant Josh contre lui, sa main venant passer dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

« Merci, de votre compréhension et de votre amabilité envers mon fils.

_ On pourra le revoir ? »Demanda Tatch.

« Je l'ignore, bonne journée messieurs. Newgate. »

Josh renifla légèrement en regarda les hommes de Barbe-Blanche. Mihawk comprit et le laissa dire au revoir à chacun d'eux. Il attendit patiemment que les hommes finissent et reprit son fils avec lui, l'emmenant directement au bateau. Josh regarda derrière lui en faisant un grand sourire et un signe d'au revoir de la main, tenant la main de son père de l'autre. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne les reverrait pas tous.

Mihawk rentra dans la cabine, son bâtiment était déjà reparti pour Lugubra. Josh était en face de son père et s'apprêtait à parler mais il fut devancé.

« Je m'excuse d'être aussi peu attentif à tes besoins et de ne pas t'écouter autant que je le devrais.

_... »

Il regardait son père en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère. Je veux juste te protéger même si je m'y prends un peu mal, je fais de mon mieux. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes du château.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te désobéir. Je suis désolé, papa. »

Et l'enfant éclata en sanglot. Mihawk le prit contre le lui et Josh s'enfonça contre lui, ses mains se serrant sur le tissus.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ses choses. C'est pas vrai que je te déteste. »

Mihawk ne pus s'empêcher de sourire un peu et se resserra un peu plus contre son fils. Si Mihawk était la seule personne que Josh avait, il en était de même pour Mihawk, son fils était son plus précieux trésor désormais. Ils regagnèrent Lugubra ensemble, se réinstallant et s'écoutant un peu plus. Mihawk commença à entrainer son fils à petites doses certes mais efficacement. Cette nouvelle activité les rapprocha un peu plus. Puis la guerre de Marinford appela le père qui, à contre cœur, laissa son fils sur Lugubra. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il ne resterait pas seul longtemps ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ce matin-là, Josh fut réveillé par un bruit de verre cassé. Un an s'était écoulé depuis son escapade avec l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Les relations avec Mihawk s'étaient grandement améliorées et il suivait scrupuleusement l'entraînement prodigué par son père. Quand il entendit qu'une guerre à l'échelle mondiale se préparait, il avait supplié son père de l'emmener avec lui. Devant son refus ferme, Josh décida de délaisser l'entrainement pour se plonger dans les livres qui garnissaient la bibliothèque du château. Il espérait agacer suffisamment Mihawk pour le faire changer d'avis mais son père resta inflexible malgré l'irritation évidente que l'attitude de son fils lui procurait et au grand damne de l'enfant. Son père était partit depuis deux semaines mais il n'était resté seul que trois jours à peine car une femme apparue comme par magie sur l'ile. Et depuis, il courait pour échapper aux fantômes dépressifs et aux robes à froufrous. La jeune femme avait décidé qu'il serait sa nouvelle peluche et le poursuivait depuis sans relâche.

C'est l'esprit encore tout groggy que Josh se releva sur les coudes, frottant ses yeux avant de bailler. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, même s'il se levait tôt, il avait dû mal à démarrer. Furtif lâcha un cri avant de s'enrouler un peu plus dans la couette. Josh passa sa petite main sur le ventre du rapace qui se laissa faire sans broncher.

« T'es pas un rapace, t'es un pacha. »

Il sourit légèrement avant de se figer.

« Joooooosh~ ? »

Cette fois, il était réveillé. Il se leva précipitamment du lit de son père où il avait pris l'habitude de dormir lorsque Mihawk était absent. Josh saisit ses vêtements et les enfila à une vitesse inouïe avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'y jeter Furtif, offrant un faucon un réveil tonique, avant de l'enjamber au moment même où Perona entrait dans la chambre. Il atterrit souplement à terre et courut se réfugier dans la forêt. Quelques Humandrilus voulurent l'attaquer mais aucun, y compris Josh, n'avait prévus de voir un homme aux cheveux vert intervenir. Malheureusement pour lui, il se prit la raclée du siècle.

Josh s'accroupis près de l'homme avec curiosité, venant pincer sa joue pour le faire réagir. Apparemment il n'avait pas supporté d'être attaqué par autant de singes à la fois. Josh lui-même les prenaient au cas par cas car il avait un mal de chien à battre n'en serait-ce qu'un seul. Cet homme avait réussi à en battre sept avant d'être mis à terre, il devait avoir un grand potentiel, même son père le reconnaitrait sans mal.

« Hey ? T'es mort ? Monsieur ? »

Il bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Furtif se posa sur le torse de l'homme et lui pinça le nez avant de s'écarter rapidement en déployant ses ailes pour echapper à une éventuelle réplique. Josh fit une petite moue et essaya de le trainer mais il était trop lourd. L'Alpha eu la bonté de le prendre sur son épaule, assit Josh sur l'autre et Furtif vins se percher sur l'épaule de son maître. Josh observait le nouveau venu, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, peut-être un pirate dont son père lui avait parlé. Ils arrivèrent au château et Josh descendit habillement de son perchoir et entra, l'Alpha posa l'homme au sol sans plus de manière et repartit dans la forêt.

« Joshy ! »

Une grimace le saisit encore plus lorsqu'un fantôme le traversa puis il fut étouffé par l'étreinte de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Joshy~ ! T'était passé où ? Je me suis inquiétée ! Je t'ai fait plein de robes avec plein de dentelles ! »

L'enfant lâcha un petit cri rauque en essayant de se détacher de la femme.

« Il y a un homme, dehors, il est blessé.

_ On s'en fiche ! Tant que tu es avec moi je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ! »

Josh lâcha un nouveau grognement, ce qu'elle pouvait être collante ! Autant ça ne le gênait pas avec Shae car il l'aimait et qu'il avait grandi avec elle et en plus elle n'en abusait pas, pareil avec son père, mais elle ! Elle ! Elle s'était imposée et il ne la connaissait pas et il ne l'aimait pas ! En plus, Furtif ne l'aidait pas pour s'en débarrasser, il avait essayé mais un seul contact avec les spectres l'avait refroidi et depuis il gardait une distance respectable avec la fille fantôme.

« Mais lâche moi ! Il faut l'aider.

_ Non !

_ Il pourrait faire toutes les tâches ménagères et la cuisine ! »

Un petit silence et la jeune femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en lâchant Josh pour se précipiter vers la porte en volant. Ce que Josh n'avait pas prévu c'était le hurlement de terreur qui suivit. Après un long débat du pour et du contre, Perona craqua et soigna Roronoa à contrecœur. Pour les tâches ménagères, avait-elle précisé. Autant dire que la jeune femme ne restait pas trop aux côtés de Zoro pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant qui lui restait toujours près de l'épéiste. Il avait récupéré les épées et il les observait avec curiosité.

« Lâches-les. Ce ne sont pas des jouets. »

Josh sursauta, levant les yeux sur Zoro et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en s'étant fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il réussit tout de même à se ressaisir.

« Je le sais, papa me le dit tout le temps. »

Zoro le fixa un long moment avant de soupirer et de s'assoir en grimaçant.

« T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où ?

_ Je m'appelle Josh, tu t'es fait attaquer par les singes.

_ Mais ils t'attaquaient.

_ C'est normal mais ils n'allaient pas me faire de mal, juste deux trois coups pour que je me renforce. Mais quand tu es intervenu, ils t'ont pris comme adversaire et tu t'es fait laminer.

_ Tch ! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps ici je dois… Aaaargh !

_ Tes blessures ne sont même pas refermées, tu peux aller nulle part pour l'instant.

_ Je ne laisserais pas un mioche me faire la morale.

_ Je t'aurais prévenu. »

L'épéiste se leva et reprit ses sabres avec soulagement tandis Josh l'observait avec curiosité.

« Ton père il est où ? J'aimerais lui parler, je dois retourner à Shabondy dans les trois jours qui suivent.

_ T'es pas dans la mouise, alors. Tu n'y arriveras jamais en trois jours.

_ Bon, tu me réponds, oui ?

_ Il n'est pas là. Je suis seul ici, enfin …

_ Moi je suis là aussi ! Horo horo-horo-horo-horo !

_ Mince ! »

Josh blêmi et essaya de s'enfuir mais la fille le saisit avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement. Zoro, voyant la détresse du gosse, voulu lui porter secours mais au final, tous deux se trouvèrent emprisonnés entre les griffes dépressives de la gotique lolita. Elle serra Josh dans ses bras avec un grand sourire en faisant face à Zoro.

« Alors Josh sera ma petite poupée et toi tu remplaceras Kumashi ! Horo horo-horo-horo-horo !

_ On n'est pas tes jouets ! Relâche-nous !

_ Tais-toi ! Ta voix n'est pas mignonne du tout ! »

Elle resserra Josh contre elle en frottant sa joue à celle de l'enfant qui serra les dents en lâchant un léger grognement. Et ce fut comme ça pendant deux jours. Les deux garçons s'étaient alliés pour échapper le plus souvent possible à l'autre cinglée. Durant ces deux jours, Furtif ne quitta pas le toit et préféra rester loin de toute cette agitation. Les babouins entendaient régulièrement des cris et voyaient souvent le petit et l'homme vert sortir en catastrophe sans pour autant s'en soucier vraiment et ils profitaient de l'occasion pour attaquer Roronoa qui y voyait là un nouvel entrainement très instructif.

Bref au milieu de ce joyeux tintamarre, le journal arriva. Zoro fut encore plus sombre et plus déterminé après sa lecture. Josh lui resta silencieux un long moment, étouffant ses larmes lorsqu'il y lut la mort d'Ace et de Barbe-Blanche.. Une lourde main se posa sur ses cheveux alors qu'il s'était replié sur lui-même la tête sur ses genoux. Zoro. Ils étaient au milieu des gravats, Roronoa bien amoché, Perona n'avait pas quitté le château.

« Tu les connaissais, gamin ?

_ Oui, l'année dernière ils m'ont pris avec eux pendant un moment. Ace était vraiment gentil avec moi et grand père Barbe-Blanche aussi.

_ Ace est le frère de mon capitaine. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps mais il était vraiment sympa. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ressent Luffy en ce moment. Je sais juste qu'il a besoin de moi,de nous et qu'il faut que je le retrouve. »

Josh hocha vaguement la tête en se repliant un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Allez viens là, gamin. »

Josh fut légèrement soulevé et se retrouva contre le torse de Zoro. D'instinct il prit ses mains pour commencer à jouer avec ses doigts.

« Il faut que je dorme pour le moment.

_ Ouais.

_ Que je reprenne des forces pour le voyage qui va suivre.

_ D'accord. »

La main de Zoro passa sur son front puis ses cheveux, le forçant à relever les yeux.

« Dis, ton père revient quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Il te laisse souvent seul comme ça ?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour trop longtemps, normalement jamais plus d'un mois sauf s'il se passe quelque chose d'énorme. Comme là.

_ C'est pas très…. Hm. »

Il se tut et relâcha la tête de Josh. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça avant de relever les yeux en voyant une silhouette se découper dans le brouillard. Roronoa écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Pourquoi lui ?

« Papa ! »

En plus c'est papa…. Papa… ?

« Papa ?! »

Josh ne répondit pas, se relevant pour venir accueillir son père. Mihawk regarda Zoro d'un œil mauvais avant de soulever son fils.

« Que fais-tu là ? Roronoa. »

Zoro ne bougea pas, fixant le père et le fils. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. En fait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur filiation. Et lui, il ne le comprenait que maintenant ! Même Perona l'avait compris mais voir un mini Mihawk aussi mignon l'avait fait complètement fondre. Après un long silence et après que Zoro se soit remis de ses émotions, il raconta simplement les concours de circonstances qui l'avait mené ici. Mihawk haussa légèrement les sourcils et sans plus de mots rentra chez lui, son fils dans ses bras. Autant dire que le spectacle était des plus étonnants pour l'épéiste. Alors ainsi donc, Dracule Mihawk avait un fils, encore plus étonnant… il avait forcément des sentiments et donc un cœur.

Perona lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant le shichibukai mais préféra retourner soigner le marimo. Furtif quitta enfin son perchoir pour retrouver le calme et la sérénité que le patriarche arrivait toujours à instaurer. Il se posa dans un coin et commença à nettoyer ses plumes qui avaient pris un sacré coup avec tout ça. Perona et Zoro était remontés, laissant seul les deux Dracule. Mihawk lui avait déjà tout expliqué et s'était excusé de ce qui allait arriver. Josh avait compris, même si la pilule avait eu du mal à être avalée. Il avait vraiment espéré et prié pour que ses amis s'en sorte indemne. Comme quoi, tout ne peut pas être comme nous le voudrions. Quand Josh entendit Perona l'appeler il eut un frisson d'effroi.

Mihawk ricana légèrement et tous deux partirent prendre un bain. Josh s'amusait avec les bulles tout en racontant à son père ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Mihawk écoutait attentivement en se prélassant, puis il lava les cheveux de son fils en prenant son temps. La voix de Zoro et de Perona raisonnaient dans le château.

« Qu'ils sont bruyants.

_ Oh, ça va. Le pire, c'est Perona.

_ Ah ?

_ Elle est redoutable malgré ses airs de poupée.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Elle est monstrueuse. Avec Zoro, on essayait de lui échapper. »

Mihawk ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner un instant. Josh fit une petite moue et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Comme par instinct ou reflexe, le père le releva immédiatement, toujours légèrement traumatisé par le premier bain de son fils. Josh ne comprenait toujours pas ce geste, d'ailleurs. Il recracha un peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé tellement la réaction l'avait surpris. Il se retrouva sur le torse de son père qui passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien.

_ Hm. »

Mihawk détourna le regard un instant. Josh fit une petite moue perplexe avant de prendre le shampoing et de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son père. Mihawk fut étonné de son geste me le laissa faire, à vrai dire ça l'amusait de voir son fils avec un visage aussi concentré.

« Tu vas repartir ?

_ Non, pas pour le moment. »

Josh sourit puis rit, il allait pouvoir profiter un peu de son père. Enfin…

« Joshy ! »

L'enfant pâlit en voyant la fille fantôme sortir du mur. Mihawk lâcha un juron en prenant une serviette pour cacher ses parties. En le voyant, Perona lâcha un cri suraigu en sortant précipitamment. Mihawk passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lâchant un soupire exaspéré avant de remarquer que Josh n'était plus avec lui. Il se leva passant une serviette autour de son bassin et appela son fils. Il le trouva blotti dans les bras de Perona sous l'effet d'un négative hollows. La fille fantôme partit dans sa chambre le rouge aux joues et elle relâcha Josh durant un bref instantce qui permit à Josh de lui échapper.

L'enfant passa de couloir en couloir en essayant de trouver une cachette sure et il eut la chance de se faire intercepter par Roronoa. Il crut d'abord que c'était la fille fantôme mais fut soulagé d'avoir tort. Malheureusement le soulagement fut de très courte durée car elle les retrouva et tous deux durent fuir un flot de. La seule solution, sortir. Une fois dehors, ils s'arrêtèrent sous la grande croix de bois et Zoro enfila sa chemise à Josh, elle était largement trop grand pour lui mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. En espérant que Mihawk réussisse à calmer l'autre furie, Josh et Zoro restèrent dehors jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit alors que le plus jeune commençait à tomber de fatigue.

« Donne-le-moi ! »

Perona tendait ses mains, l'air décidé.

« Même pas en rêve.

_ Roronoa !

_ Crève !

_ Horo horo-horo-horo-horo ! Negative Hollows ! »

Elle fut interrompue par Mihawk qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air enchanté. Il jeta le journal à Zoro en regardant la jeune femme d'un air sévère. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il faut éviter de faire, s'était bien de toucher à son fils. Perona avala sa salive avec difficulté et Roronoa reposa Josh à terre. Comprenant que des trucs d'adultes se profilaient, il partit directement dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pyjama avant de se glisser furtivement jusqu'à la chambre de son père. En tout cas une chose était certaine, les prochains jours promettaient d'être très amusants.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, question, gêne ou juste avis.

Bref, encore un gros merci à Lisen-chan car sans elle cette fiction serait illisible ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Josh se faisait tout petit en mangeant son bol de céréale et observait les trois adultes. Perona était assise en face de lui et mâchouillait une tartine de pain, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. Mihawk avait mis les points sur les « i » concernant son fils et la jeune femme n'avait fait que jeter des regards envieux sur Josh. Zoro mangeait rapidement, visiblement il allait rester plus longtemps que prévu ici, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant, ils échangeaient quelques œillades complices qui n'échappèrent pas à Mihawk. Josh vit le regard de son père et s'enfonça dans son bol avec un petit sourire. L'homme aux cheveux vert était sur l'île depuis maintenant trois semaines et avec Josh ils avaient commencé à développer un lien fraternel. Furtif s'acharnait sur un morceau de viande, Josh songea une seconde que le rapace avait pris du gras et qu'il allait devoir le sortir plus souvent.

Puis il observa son père. Il avait une tasse de café devant lui et lisait tranquillement le journal, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Josh avala une nouvelle bouchée avant de boire rapidement le lait dans son bol, essuyant la moustache blanche d'un revers de manche. Il descendit de sa chaise et déposa son bol dans l'évier avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il sortit rapidement passant par sa fenêtre pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son père. Dans le salon, Furtif avait demandé à sortir et Mihawk soupira légèrement, lorsque le faucon voulait sortir ça voulait dire que Josh était déjà dehors et qu'il voulait le rejoindre. Heureusement que l'oiseau était là pour le trahir. Il fixa se dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des cercles dans le ciel, montrant la position de l'enfant.

Josh grimaça en lâchant son bout de bois, l'Alpha y était plus fort que d'habitude, il avait même utilisé une technique que Josh n'avait jamais vue, ce qui l'avait surpris au plus haut point. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait singé l'épéiste à trois sabres. Une lueur de défit passa dans les yeux de Josh tandis qu'il obsservait le singe. Furtif s'était posé sur une branche non loin de là, prêt à intervenir. Après un moment, l'Alpha se redressa et partit. Josh regagna sa chambre avec comme trophées des genoux ensanglantés, des côtes et des bras bleuis par plusieurs coups et une lèvre ouverte à la commissure, sans oublier les mains écorchées.

Il avait entendu le bruit des lames devant le château et avait soigneusement évité d'y passer. Mihawk nota le retour du rapace qui s'était posé sur le toit. Josh était revenu, guère étonnant vu que l'Alpha était dans le tas de babouins présents devant lui. En attendant il observait son nouvel élève, comme il l'avait pensé des mois plus tôt, Roronoa avait du potentiel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu. Perona les regarda un moment avant de rentrer après un « les garçons sont tous des abrutis ! » et Mihawk s'appuya contre le mur pour mieux observer son cadet.

Josh passa la tête dans le couloir et glissa le long des murs, si comme il le supposait son père et Zoro était dehors, Perona restait la seule menace. Menace des plus dangereuses. Tel une ombre il se glissa jusqu'à la salle d'eau sans se faire repérer. Il sourit de cette petite victoire et regarda son objectif, la mallette blanche avec en son centre un croix rouge. Il prit le tabouret, posa plusieurs caisses qu'il superposa puis il escalada cette petite montagne et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses doigts effleuraient la mallette, il y était presque. Puis elle apparut, passant à travers le mur juste devant Josh.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Mihawk se releva à l'entende du cri, il échangea un regard avec Roronoa, les singes avaient arrêtés de combattre et s'étaient relevés. Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent dans le château. Josh avait sursauté en voyant Perona, du coup il avait glissé et était tombé au sol, son menton cognant contre le lavabo. Perona avait essayait de le rattraper mais étant sous sa forme spectrale, il lui passa à travers. Petite consolation pour Josh, il avait réussis dans un réflexe à agripper la mallette. Autant dire que le petit était dans un sale état maintenant et qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Mihawk le fit assoir sur la table. Son fils ne pleurait pas mais il voyait bien que c'était douloureux. Perona tenait une serviette sous le menton de Josh. Zoro était repartis s'entraîner à l'extérieur. Josh écarquilla soudainement les yeux et cracha une dent. Perona lâcha un cri de panique en la voyant alors que Josh souriait avec fierté, Mihawk eu un très léger sourire avant de s'assoir en face de son fils et de lui relever son visage. Son menton était ouvert, il fallait des points. Perona grimaça légèrement, le beau visage de Josh était abimé et il ne faisait plus une mignonne petite poupée.

Après avoir désinfecté les plaies, recousu pour certaine et chacune pansées, Mihawk infligea à son fils un seul ordre… Repos et plus d'entraînement jusqu'à complet rétablissement et il dû imposer le même traitement à Roronoa lorsqu'il rentra, ou plutôt rampa jusqu'au salon, de son entraînement. Josh était assis dans la bibliothèque sous le regard inquisiteur de son père. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son livre, autant faire profil bas avec ce qui s'était passé. En plus, il s'était fait sévèrement réprimandé. Il passa sa manche sous son nez furtivement, il y avait encore un peu de sang mais ça passait inaperçu, une chance.

« S'il vous plaît !

_ Ça sonne comme un ordre et c'est toujours non.

_ Mais regardez-le ! Tout pâle et chétif ! Recouvert de blessures tellement il s'ennui. »

Zoro et Josh se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Dans la pièce il y avait seulement deux blessés, le gamin et son ainé. Et tout les deux ne voulaient pas être la victime de la lolita.

« Ce ne serait que quelques heures, maximum une nuit et une journée !

_ C'est toujours non.

_ J'aurais besoin d'aide vu que je suis reléguée au rang de servante !

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait t'aider.

_ Tu ne pourras pas le garder enfermé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Un jour tu reviendras d'une mission et il sera parti ! »

Mihawk releva les yeux sur la jeune femme l'air courroucé mais la fille fantôme ne se décourageait pas d'un pouce même si elle ne put s'empêcher de pâlir un peu. Elle resserra sa prise sur son parapluie.

« Et puis ça lui ferait du bien de voir un peu le monde en dehors de cette île et même, aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, jouer avec d'autres enfants comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! »

Josh eu un petit soupir défait en comprenant qu'ils débattaient sur lui, Zoro ricana très légèrement en se replongeant dans le livre qu'il tenait. Son père réfléchissait, il posa son regard sur son fils qui le regardait avec une petite moue, sa tête tournant de gauche à droite très discrètement. Mihawk regarda de nouveau le journal, si son fils ne voulait pas alors il ne l'obligerait pas.

C'est pour cela que l'absence de son fils le lendemain matin l'inquiéta, encore plus lorsqu'il n'entendit pas les jérémiades de la dépressive aux cheveux roses. C'est Zoro qui lui montra le mot sur le meuble et Furtif écrasé sur le tapis en pleine dépression. Perona expliqua qu'elle était partie faire des courses, avec Josh. Josh qui à ce moment précis se maudissait de n'avoir pas été sur ses gardes lorsqu'il était sorti faire pipi. La traitresse l'avait pris par surprise. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner qu'un spectre l'avait traversé et maintenant il se trouvait là, mal luné encore un peu endormi et en plus il n'avait même pas pu faire pipi, ni manger d'ailleurs.

« Allez vas voir les autres enfants, vas jouer.

_ Je ne les connais pas alors pourquoi je devrais aller avec eux ? Moi je veux retourner à la maison.

_ Ce soir, je vais faire quelques emplettes. Tu veux peut-être rester avec grande sœur ? Horo horo-horo-horo-horo.

_ Ils ont l'air de s'amuser, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. »

Josh s'éloigna de la kidnappeuse d'un pas rapide. Il suivit les enfants discrètement. Ils étaient une dizaine, l'un d'eux courrait après les autres et lorsqu'il en touchait un ce dernier répétait la même action jusqu'à en toucher un autre et ça continuait encore et encore. Le jeune Dracule ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi ils le faisaient mais apparemment ça les amusaient beaucoup. A un moment, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter un peu et dévisageant le propriétaire de la main. Une petite fille avec des cheveux châtain bouclé et des yeux bleus.

« C'est toi le chat ! »

Josh fut encore plus perdu.

« Pardon ?

_ Je t'ai touché donc c'est toi le chat ! »

Et elle partit en courant. Josh restait immobile alors que les autres enfants le regardaient.

« Bah alors tu attends quoi pour en toucher un autre ? »

Josh mis un peu de temps avant de réagir. Il se déplaça rapidement et toucha le premier garçon sous sa main, ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé c'est que cette fois se serait les enfants qui se figeraient.

« Comment t'as fait ? » Demanda l'un d'eux à qui il manquait une dent.

« Fait quoi ?

_ T'étais là et maintenant t'es là ! » Déclara une fille avec de drôle de couette.

« J'ai juste couru. »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Les enfants écarquillaient les yeux de surprise et Josh comprit qu'un enfant « normal » n'aurait jamais dû atteindre une telle vitesse. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de balbutier quelques excuses. Il n'était pas comme eux, lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce jeu étrange, pourquoi certain courrait derrière une balle ou encore pourquoi d'autres se bandaient les yeux pour courir trouver d'autre malgré leur cécité. Josh se sentait soudainement bizarre.

« T'es trop fort ! »

Il releva les yeux, un garçon aux cheveux rougeoyant le regardait avec admiration. Il ne put que rougir un peu plus.

« Tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? » Demanda le même garçon.

« Je sais me battre.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as plein de pansements ?

_ Oui mais je suis tombé contre le lavabo quand j'ai voulus prendre des pansements. Mon père m'a pas mal grondé.

_ Ça fait mal ? » Demanda un autre garçon avec un pansement sur le nez.

« Plus vraiment. »

Il les entendit s'extasier encore ce qui le gêna bien plus. Le petit roux lui tendit la main.

« Moi c'est Taylor et toi ?

_ Josh. »

Tour à tour ils se présentèrent, Josh ne réussit pas à retenir tous les noms mais il fit des efforts, ça faisaient un peu trop pour lui d'un coup. Même lorsqu'il était allé sur l'île des hommes poissons, il ne s'était pas mélangé aux autres enfants. Il avait préféré rester avec l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

« On fait la course jusqu'au marchand de glace ? »

Un grand cri suivit la question de Taylor. Josh les suivit sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il dû s'avouer que cette journée fût l'une des plus amusante de sa courte vie. Il n'avait pas tout comprit mais c'était bien amusé. Alors que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, la silhouette de Perona s'y découpa. C'était l'heure de rentrer. Josh abandonna les enfants après un au revoir avant de retourner près de la lolita. Elle sourit un peu et ils rentrèrent.

La jeune femme passa par la sortie de derrière, le choc des lames s'entendait bien avant d'atteindre l'île. Mihawk était furieux et très inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où cette furie pouvait l'avoir emmené. Zoro n'avait pas osé lui parler, vu l'aura qui se dégageait du corsaire. Donc… Perona passa doucement par la porte de derrière, planant avec Josh dans ses bras, les spectres portant les courses. Elle s'arrêta dans la cuisine et Josh l'aida à ranger les courses un grand sourire aux lèvres. Zoro avait entendu le bruit et était descendu de sa chambre. Il voulut dans un réflexe prendre Josh mais ce dernier se déroba.

« Je suis trop vieux pour les câlin et papouilles. Je suis grand maintenant.

_ « Grand » ? C'est pour ça qu'hier tu t'es ouvert le menton ?

_ J'ai pas fait exprès.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit. » Zoro releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se faisait discrète. « Il est furieux. »

La fille tiqua légèrement.

« Horo horo-horo-horo-horo. Je suis sûr que tu exagères !

_ ...

_ A ce point ?

_ Oui.

_ Horo horo-horo-horo-horo. » C'était plutôt un rire nerveux.

Qui se justifia par la suite lorsque Mihawk entra plusieurs minutes plus tard. Même Josh sentit cette vague de puissance déferler et il en eu un frisson de frayeur. La porte claqua et son père passa devant la cuisine, s'arrêtant en y voyant les deux disparus. Josh lui fit un grand sourire mais contrairement à son habitude il ne se jeta pas dans ses bras.

« Coucou papa. »

Mihawk sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il fusilla Perona du regard et passa sa main derrière le crâne de Josh qui s'occupait de lécher le plat tranquillement.

« Horo horo-horo-horo-horo. J'ai dû oublier de préciser que j'emmènerais Josh de gré ou de force. Ah mais je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Horo horo-horo-horo-horo. De ce que j'ai vu il s'est bien amusé. »

Mihawk jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui lui offrit un grand sourire. Mihawk regarda à nouveau la jeune femme, ils allaient devoir tout de même discuter sérieusement. Si l'un de ses ennemis apprenait son existence, Josh serait en danger. Zoro remarqua le coup d'œil que lui avait lancé son précepteur et il prit le gamin pour évacuer les lieux. La discussion qui allait suivre ne devait pas être entendus par un enfant. Après plusieurs grognements et de « mais lâche moi !», Zoro reposa Josh au sol et l'enfant marcha à ses côtés. Il entendait des éclats de voix et s'en voulu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La main de Zoro se plaqua sur ses cheveux, détournant son regard.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse opposée à la cuisine, les voix quoiqu'incompréhensibles ne s'entendaient plus du tout une fois la fenêtre fermée. Zoro avait choppé des yakitoris au passage pour pouvoir grignoter. Vu la voix qui était donnée, les deux autres n'étaient pas près de finir leur « discussion ».

« Dis Zoro, toi tu t'entendais comment avec les autres enfants ? »

Zoro eut un petit silence, croquant dans la brochette.

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas le meilleur modèle de communication qui est jamais existé, je ne pensais qu'à m'entraîner et je ne répondais pas lorsqu'ils me parlaient.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je devais devenir plus fort. Le meilleur.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai fait une promesse.

_ Une promesse ? A qui ?

_ Une amie. On s'était promis de devenir le meilleur épéiste.

_ Mais c'est mon papa le meilleur.

_ Oui.

_ Alors toi et elle vous essayez de devenir fort pour battre mon père tous les deux ?

_ Seulement moi, maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je t'en pose des questions ? »

Josh croqua dans une nouvelle brochette et baissa les yeux un instant avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« C'est ton amoureuse ? »

Zoro recracha le verre qu'il venait de boire, le rouge au joues il donna un coup sur le crâne de l'héritier de Mihawk.

« Non mais et puis quoi encore !? »

Josh se frotta la tête en retenant un grognement, c'est que Roronoa n'y était pas allé de main morte.

« Je suis sûr que j'ai raison. » Glissa-t-il rapidement.

Zoro avait entendu mais ne rajouta rien, il était inutile de lui dire la vérité. Ils attendirent encore un moment avant de rentrer avec prudence, l'ainé avait profité pour parler technique de combats et astuces avec son cadet. Josh, même si ce n'était pas au même degré que les deux épéistes, s'intéressait un peu à ça mais pour d'autre raison. Lui voyait un moyen de défense dans l'art de l'épée, il ne voulait pas être le meilleur, juste être lui et être capable vivre normalement.

« Vous avez terminé ? » Demanda Josh en entrant dans la cuisine.

Perona boudait et Mihawk était assis à table à lire tranquillement. Bien sûr, l'enfant sentait la tension toujours présente mais au moins, les deux ne se disputaient plus. Josh soupira un peu avant d'aller s'assoir dans un coin et de sourire à Perona.

« C'est quand la prochaine fois qu'on retourne sur l'île ? »

Un énorme silence suivit cette question. Perona se retourna avec un grand sourire, riant aux éclats en pointant Mihawk du doigt triomphante.

« Je le savais ! »

Résigné, Josh n'essaya même pas d'échapper à l'étreinte de la lolita dépressive. Il vit le regard désapprobateur de son père, cette histoire n'était pas prête d'être réglée. Le repas fut extrêmement calme. Josh préférait rester en contact visuel avec Zoro. Le regard de son père et de Perona sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il eut dû mal à finir son assiette et sortit silencieusement de table pour se précipiter dans sa chambre et retrouver son ami à plume qui frappait au carreau.

Josh enfila rapidement son pyjama, partit se brosser les dents en grimaçant un peu à cause de la manquante avant de passer très discrètement chercher un livre. Son père lui avait demandé de ne pas lire trop tard le soir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il prit la plus grosse encyclopédie ornithologique et retourna discrètement dans sa chambre pour regarder et lire tranquillement. Le livre était presque trop grand par rapport à lui mais ce n'était pas grave. Il s'émerveillait devant les dessins de rapaces, passant ses doigts sur les plumes. Furtif lâcha une plainte et l'enfant sourit légèrement venant passer ses doigts sous le bec du faucon.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, Josh reconnut ceux de son père et ferma l'encyclopédie rapidement, y coinçant une plume pour ne pas perdre sa page. Il le poussa jusqu'au sol, éteignit la bougie d'un souffle et s'enroula dans les draps avec Furtif, faisant semblant de dormir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière filtrer un peu.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, j'ai vu la lumière et tu as fait trop de bruit. »

Josh lâcha un soupire défait, il était trop fort, il se releva et s'assit en tailleur, posant ses mains sur ses pieds, pour faire face à son père qui s'était assit sur le lit. Furtif sortit des draps dans un cri indigné avant d'aller se réfugier sur son perchoir. Mihawk sourit en voyant les plumes ébouriffées de l'oiseau mais reporta son attention sur Josh qui gardait le visage bas en gardant les yeux sur son père.

« Je vais être punis ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis allé sur une autre île et que j'ai pris un livre dans la bibliothèque. »

Mihawk sourit très légèrement avant de soupirer.

« Perona t'a forcé à venir et pour le deuxième il n'est pas si tard donc tu as encore un peu de temps avant de dormir.

_ Donc tu veux parler de quelque chose de sérieux. »

Mihawk regarda son fils un instant en haussant très légèrement les sourcils. L'enfant haussa un peu les épaules.

« Quand tu veux parler de trucs d'adultes tu viens directement dans ma chambre et tu t'assois sur mon lit avec cet expression.

_ Expression ?

_ Contrariée et en même temps réfléchis comme si tu cherches tes mots.

_ Continu.

_ Comme aujourd'hui je suis allez sur une île, tu vas me refaire le même trucs que l'année dernière sur le fait qu'il y a des hommes qui peuvent vouloir me faire dû mal pour t'en faire à toi et que c'est dangereux. Que je dois faire très attention et que si je reste ici c'est pour mon bien, pour me protéger. »

Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de rire, son fils avait parfaitement apprit sa leçon. C'est fier de lui que l'enfant regardait son père.

« Je n'aurais plus le droit de retourner là-bas ? » Hésita-il.

Mihawk réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

« Seulement sous la surveillance de Furtif et d'un fantôme de Perona. Et tu garderas sur toi une lame pour ne pas être désarmé.

_ Alors je vais pouvoir y retourner !

_ Oui. »

L'enfant sauta de joie et sur son lit par la même occasion, avant de prendre son père dans ses bras. Mihawk réussit à le calmer après quelques minutes, maintenant l'enfant n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Le corsaire saisit le livre caché sous le lit et s'installa au côté de son fils.

« Alors, tu en étais où ? »


	8. Chapter 8

_Josh flottait dans un espace blanc, il n'entendait rien mais se sentait tellement bien. Il souriait et ouvrit légèrement les yeux en se redressant. Une femme chantait, il l'entendait, une voix claire et légère s'élevant dans l'air. Il se leva et marcha dans la direction de la voix, il voulait savoir à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Plus il avançait plus il entendait la voix et ça l'encourageait, il aimait cette mélodie. La silhouette d'une femme se découpa plus loin, de longs cheveux châtain clair légèrement bouclé. Elle se retourna un sourire sur les lèvres, tendant ses bras vers l'enfant._

_« Josh. »_

_Un doux murmure aux oreilles de l'enfant. Il s'approcha, intrigué par cette femme. Elle avait l'air si gentille, si douce et tellement belle. Un ange. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, ses yeux azurés le fixant avec amour. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Josh, il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact. Si chaud._

_« Maman… »_

_Il avait dit cela dans un murmure chagriné. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Sa mère était morte, mais ce rêve était sans doute l'un des plus beaux qu'il est jamais eu. Elle l'étreignit avec amour et Josh passa ses petites mains autour du cou de sa mère. Elle lui refit face posant ses mains sur les joues de Josh puis passa un doigt sur son front pour y retirer quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle l'étreignit à nouveau. Quelle sensation agréable, Josh se sentait si bien._

_« Fils de Mihawk ! »_

_Le sang de Josh se glaça à cette voix. Les ténèbres commencèrent à l'entourer, sa mère s'évapora dans un sourire triste._

_« Maman ! Ne me laisse pas ! Maman ! »_

_Mais elle n'était plus là, sa voix ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il cria encore longtemps, le noir devenant encore plus oppressant. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'un grand bruit lui perfora les tympans. Il ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles et cria à nouveau. Encore et encore. Une main se posa sur lui, un démon, l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique, un sourire sadique et un rire sinistre._

_« Je te tiens ! »_

Il hurla, son cri raisonnant dans sa chambre. Josh était en sueur et tout tremblant, sa tête était bourdonnante et tout était trop fort, le moindre son était devenu une torture pour lui. Il sortit de son lit rapidement puis de la pièce, il faisait encore nuit. Furtif lâcha un cri mais Josh l'ignora et l'enferma dans la chambre. Il entendit les pas dans le couloir avant de descendre. Une fois à terre, il courut, encore et encore. Son cœur battait la chamade, il trébuchait souvent mais se rattrapait toujours. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage, il s'enfonça dans la mer. Il se fichait d'être habillé, il devait aller dans l'eau.

Il plongea et se laissa tomber lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus avoir pied. Laissant la surface prendre la place du ciel. Il se calma, son cœur se radoucissant. Sa peau devenait moins brûlante. Il n'entendait plus rien, juste le silence. Il ferma doucement les yeux restant immobile, il flottait. Il était au calme mais l'air commençait à manquer au fil des bulles qui remontaient pour éclater à la surface.

Il regagna la surface, reprit une gorgée d'air avant de replonger. De retourner au calme. Il tremblait toujours, l'image de l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique venait le troubler. Il relâcha l'air en des milliers de petites bulles en se repliant sur lui-même. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en hurlant dans l'eau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis quelques temps, pratiquement toutes les nuits en réalité. A chaque fois cet homme apparaissait et essayait de le tuer et quand ce n'était as lui, c'était une femme aigrie et rongée par la haine et le chagrin. Il était terrorisé à chaque fois, incapable de bouger, encore moins de se défendre. L'homme l'emmenait avec lui et Josh se réveillait dans un cri terrifié, comme si la suite du rêve était trop horrible pour être vu.

Il sentit deux bras l'attraper, prit de panique il se contracta et donna des coups en criant. La surface se rapprochait dangereusement, il criait en avalant l'eau qui l'entourait. Il perça la surface et continua de crier, frappant la personne qui le tenait fermement.

« Josh !

_ Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas !

_ Josh !

_ Arrêtez ! J'ai rien fait !

_ JOSH ! »

Son père le tenait par les épaules, le regardant fixement. Il l'avait un peu secoué pour que son fils puisse se ressaisir.

« Je suis là. »

Josh regardait son père, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de commencer à pleurer. Mihawk garda son fils contre lui pour le ramener à la berge et il le laissa pleurer contre son épaule, une main sur son cou en essayant de déterminer si ses tremblements étaient dus au froid ou à la peur. La chose qui l'avait réveillée n'était pas le cri de son fils mais le haki qu'il avait relâché une minute plus tôt. Le cri par contre l'avait mis plus qu'en panique. Roronoa et Perona avaient, eux-aussi, été réveillé et quand ils étaient entré dans la chambre Josh n'était plus là, les draps étaient complètement défait et Furtif frappait violement au carreau. Il avait eu à peine le temps de voir son fils disparaître derrière les arbres. Il avait suivi sa trace mais avait paniqué un instant en ne le voyant pas. Heureusement qu'il était remonté à la surface un instant, au début l'épéiste avait cru qu'il se noyait mais lorsqu'il avait plongé et que son fils avait retournait sous l'eau il avait compris que c'était autre chose.

Il resserra sa prise alors que Josh se pelotonnait contre son père. Josh renifla un peu et se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer sa voix. Mihawk pénétra dans le château où Perona les accueillis avec des serviettes pour les sécher. Josh ne se calmait pas d'un pouce, quoi qu'il soit arrivé ça l'avait complètement retourné. Josh arrêta finalement de pleurer mais pas de trembler, il restait silencieux en laissant son père s'occuper de lui. Perona fit remarquer que maintenant, il fallait retrouver Zoro. Mihawk soupira et demanda à la jeune femme de s'en occuper tandis qu il essorait les cheveux de son fils avec la serviette. La salle de bain était silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Josh releva les yeux vers son père et les baissa immédiatement après.

« C'est rien. » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne serais pas dans un tel état si ce n'était rien.

_ ...

_ Alors ? »

L'enfant restait obstinément silencieux, se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Mihawk n'insista pas mais son regard était pesant. L'enfant hésita encore un moment et craqua finalement.

« Juste un cauchemar. Il y a toujours un monsieur aux cheveux bleus, il veut toujours me faire du mal mais je me réveille avant qu'il ne le fasse. »

Un cauchemar, c'était donc ça. Mihawk prit son fils dans ses bras essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Josh passa le reste de la nuit avec son père et Zoro put regagner sa chambre grâce à Perona. La jeune femme récupéra Josh le lendemain matin. Elle s'accouda à la table en le regardant manger son bol de céréale. Même après une année elle le trouvait toujours aussi craquant.

« Ça va aller ?

_ Oui c'est bon, je vais bien ! » Il sourit. « On va faire les courses ?

_ Oui, et tu vas pouvoir revoir Taylor~ ! »

Le garçon détourna le regard le rose aux joues.

« Taylor ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, Mihawk venait de rentrer et il s'assit à côté de son fils. Zoro entra à son tour, venant ébouriffer les cheveux de Josh.

« Une fille du village, Josh et elle sont très amis.

_ Bah, elle est chouette et puis elle ne fait pas comme les autres filles. En fait, elle est plus comme un garçon.

_ J'avoue m'être moi-même fait avoir. Un vrai garçon manqué cette fillette.

_ Je te l'avais dit la première fois que tu l'as vu. »

Elle sourit en pinçant légèrement la joue de l'enfant. Josh grogna un peu avant de se frotter la joue d'un revers de main. Zoro sourit narquoisement, il tenait sa vengeance.

« Ton amoureuse ? »

Josh rougit furieusement.

« M…mais non ! C'est juste une amie !

_ Oh ? Vraiment ?

_ Oui ! »

Josh rougit un peu plus, Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec sa mère. Elle rougissait autant, les mêmes réactions. Zoro ricana se moquant de l'enfant qui rougissait bien plus à chaque fois.

« Parce que toi tu n'es pas amoureux de Kuina ?! »

Un long silence suivit. Zoro sourit encore un instant avant de soupirer et de se lever pour sortir s'entrainer. Josh fut surpris de cette réaction et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers son père.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Il ne répondit pas et prit le journal. Josh continua de manger tranquillement et regarda le journal. Sur la première page se tenait une femme, Josh la regardait avec curiosité.

« C'est qui cette dame ? Sur la première page ? »

Mihawk tourna son journal pour regarder la photo.

« Barles D Ivy.

_ C'est une pirate ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle n'en a pas l'air.

_ Hm…. C'est vrai. »

Il regarda l'image un instant avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

_ Une fois, elle voulait des renseignements.

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Des cristaux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui. » Il sourit un instant après avoir fixé son fils et reprit sa lecture. « Je l'ignore. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais les siennes.

_ Elle est forte ?

_ Je ne me suis pas battu avec elle, il semble qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise et elle ne tue pas gratuitement.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Car lorsque je l'ai croisé, elle venait en aide à une île qui venait de se faire attaquer. »

Josh resta songeur puis finit rapidement son bol pour ensuite partir avec Perona, lançant un dernier sourire à son père avant de partir. A peine un pied posé à terre qu'il partit au vieux chêne. C'était là-bas qu'ils se retrouvaient, Taylor et lui. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et il vit Taylor arriver en courant.

« Salut.

_ Bonjour. »

Ils se sourirent un instant avant de parler pendant un long moment et ensuite jouer tranquillement. Taylor vivait avec sa mère, une gentille femme. La petite rousse savait que la mère de Josh était morte et que son père l'élevait seul, la femme aux cheveux roses n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui mais qu'il la considérait comme une sœur. Après elle ne connaissait pas l'identité du père de Josh, le garçon restait muet comme une tombe quand elle le lui demandait. Et c'était la même chose quand Josh l'interrogeait sur son père à elle.

Furtif se posa sur son épaule et lâcha un cri. Josh lui caressa le bec doucement. Ils étaient montés sur un arbre et voyaient le port. Un énorme bateau pirate était amarré.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas saccager la ville. » Dit Taylor.

« Tu m'as dit que l'île était protégée par la bannière du Roux, ils n'essaieront pas, je pense, ce serait trop risqué de se mettre un empereur à dos.

_ Il y en a qui ne se gêne pas. Une fois, il y en a un qui a frappé maman, elle avait le visage vraiment moche et quand mon papa l'a vu il a massacré l'équipage de pirate.

_ Comment ça ? »

Taylor écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant d'hausser les épaules et de se relever. Ils descendirent en observant encore le bateau mais firent mine de l'ignorer. Leurs jeux durèrent encore un long moment mais Josh s'arrêta soudainement, portant sa main à la dague sur sa ceinture. Taylor le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Fuis.

_ Quoi ?

_ RENTRE CHEZ TOI ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais obéis, Josh ne lui avait jamais crié dessus sans raison. Le garçon aux yeux de faucon prit sa dague bien en main et Furtif vint se poser sur son épaule car lui aussi avait senti le danger. Un homme sortit des fourrés et Josh eu un frisson de terreur. L'homme aux cheveux bleus électriques, l'homme de ses cauchemars. La peur prit possession de son être, sa respiration se saccada et sa vision se troubla. L'homme prit la parole.

« Alors c'est vrai, Dracule Mihawk a un fils.

_...Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Théon Friado, 345millions de Berry, tout juste sorti d'Impel Down et un grand besoin de renflouer ma bourse et toi…. » Il pointa Josh du doigt. « Tu vas m'y aider. »

Josh reprit un peu contenance en se souvenant d'une leçon que son père lui avait apprise. Faire face à ses peurs et les combattre, gagner surtout. Mais Josh doutait de sa victoire, cet homme devait être fort pour première avoir une prime aussi élevée sur sa tête et il avait réussit à sortir de la prison d'Imper Down sans passer par la case exécution.

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider, je n'ai pas d'argent.

_ Mais tu es le fils du Faucon. Sais-tu combien les dragons peuvent payer pour t'avoir dans leur précieuse collection ? Beaucoup, beaucoup… beaucoup. Je ne laisserais pas une opportunité comme celle-ci me filer entre les doigts. » Il sortit sa massue dans un sourire sadique qui effraya Josh. « Prépare-toi gamin, à partir de cet instant ta vie ne t'appartient plus. »

Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces mais tomba finalement au sol dans un cri douloureux. Furtif avait été envoyé plus loin et ne bougeait plus. L'homme lui broyait le bras avec son arme et Josh n'arrivait plus à bouger sa main sans ressentir une vive douleur.

« Avec la belle gueule d'ange de ton paternel. » Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva du sol.

Il passa ses doigts sur l'immense balafre qui partait du haut de son crâne à son épaule.

« C'est un souvenir cuisant qu'il m'a laissé. Une douce vengeance que de lui retirer son bâtard. »

Josh tiqua légèrement et cracha au visage de l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous étiez trop faible pour le battre.

_ La ferme !

_ T'es qu'un lâche ! Un lâche qui se rabat sur un enfant plus faible que lui !

_ TA GUEULE ! »

La tête de Josh entra violement en contact avec le sol. Il lâcha un grognement douloureux crachant un peu de sang. Le lâche. L'homme aux cheveux bleus reprit sa massue.

« Dis adieux à ton bras.

_ Ne rêve pas ! Négative Hollows ! »

Une horde de fantômes déferla sur l'homme mais tous disparurent après un geste de l'homme.

« Un fruit du démon. Intéressant. Mais tu ne m'intéresses pas

_ PERONA, COURS ! »

La jeune femme refusa et attaqua de nouveau, encore et encore mais l'homme l'envoya elle aussi au tapis. Josh voulut se relever quand il vit la jeune femme à terre, ses cheveux cachant son visage et son corps ne se soulevant plus. Le corps spectral de la jeune femme se dissipa, au plus grand soulagement de Josh. La jeune femme devait maintenant s'éveiller à Lugubra et prévenir son père. Son regard dériva sur Furtif, l'oiseau avait levé faiblement la tête et lâcha un plainte. Josh aurait aimé s'attarder encore un moment sur son ami mais il fut soulevé et dû abandonner sa contemplation. La douleur était cuisante et l'homme qui le tirait par les cheveux n'était pas très délicat.

« De toute façon vu l'état de la plaie et le traitement qu'on te réserve, la gangrène va te prendre ton bras. »

Les villageois s'étaient réunis, Josh put apercevoir Taylor que sa mère retenait comme elle pouvait, étouffant la voix de sa fille en planquant sa main sur sa bouche. Josh lui lança un regard désapprobateur pour la calmer et il fut emmené dans la cale du bateau, enchainé comme un chien. Il s'appuya contre le bois et grimaça, son bras était bleu et sanguinolent, il ne doutait pas un instant des paroles du pirate. La plaie allait s'infecter dans un tel endroit. C'était sale et l'odeur était plus qu'inconvenante et Josh cru voir des rats dans un coin.

A Lugubra, le corps de Perona se recouvrit de plaies et d'ecchymoses, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en crachant du sang. Elle tenta de se relever et rampa jusqu'à sa porte, criant, appelant à l'aide. Elle s'écroula dans les couloirs, ignorant si son cri avait été entendu. Malheureusement, il ne le fut pas. Mihawk entraînait Roronoa et tous deux étaient rendus sourd par le choc des épées l'une contre l'autre. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit alors que Zoro gardait sa main sur son œil gauche qu'il découvrir la jeune femme. Le sang du meilleur épéiste au monde ne fit qu'un tour. Son fils…

Josh balançait dans une semi-conscience à nouveau. Il avait faim et soif. Ça devait faire une semaine maintenant. Ses lèvres étaient gercées par le manque d'eau et ses yeux étaient pochés. Il n'avait mangé qu'une chose depuis sa capture, une miche de pain il y a trois jours quant à l'eau, il se débrouillait. L'homme était revenu à de nombreuses reprises pour le frapper autant qu'il le voulait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras. La peau était noire par endroit et il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur de regarder ça.

Il avait déjà vu comment son père se comportait avec Shanks, comment il considérait les manchots. Josh n'avait jamais voulus le décevoir mais maintenant il ne pourrait jamais plus le rendre fier. Maintenant son père regarderait son bras avant son visage, il s'attardera plus sur ce point que sur ses yeux. Il sera une honte. Une plaie, un raté, une gêne, un poids mort. Ses yeux piquèrent mais il ne laissa pas une seule larme couler. Non, c'était hors de question.

Un choc propulsa Josh un peu plus loin, les chaines autour de ses poignets et de son cou s'enfoncèrent sa chair, réveillant une fulgurante douleur dans le membre abimé. Il se replia sur lui-même en grognant. Une nouvelle secousse prit le bateau et cette fois il se cogna fortement la tête. Il entendait des cris au-dessus et la trappe un peu plus loin s'ouvrit. Il vit une silhouette descendre et se stopper en le voyant. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et un visage qu'il reconnut. Barles D Ivy.


	9. Chapter 9

Mihawk avait enfin réussi à mettre pied sur cette fichue île. A peine avait-il retrouvé Perona qu'une tempête avait pris possession de l'océan, empêchant toute navigation pendant plusieurs jours qui furent des plus pénibles pour tous. Perona était inconsolable et Zoro n'avait rien dit après qu'elle eu racontée ce qu'elle avait vu. Autant dire que Mihawk déversa son inquiétude et sa fureur sur l'épéiste aux cheveux vert.

Mihawk fut accueillit par une femme qui le conduisit jusqu'au lieu du combat. Zoro avait faillit se perdre plusieurs fois mais Perona réussit à le garder dans le droit chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les traces de sang étaient omniprésentes, Perona en eu l'estomac retourné et pleura tout son saoul. Une horreur, avec autant d'hémoglobine au sol, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Josh soit toujours vivant. La femme les attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il était arrivé par la suite, l'homme emmenant l'enfant inconscient dans la cale du navire, même si une des gamines jurait l'avoir vu les yeux ouvert. Furtif fut donné au père de Josh et ils partirent à la poursuite du bateau.

Lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent, l'espoir de trouver Josh fut anéanti. Il y avait encore du sang, beaucoup trop et pas âme qui vive, le bateau avait été abandonné et la piste s'arrêtait nette. Désespérés, ils rentrèrent. Mihawk avait gardé son masque d'impassibilité mais une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée derrière lui, le chagrin s'empara de lui et son masque se brisa durant un instant. Il l'avait perdu, tout comme Sophia. Il n'avait pu les protéger, aucun d'eux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mihawk pleura. Seul spectateur de ce spectacle, Furtif vint se lover contre son nouveau maître.

* * *

Le plafond était d'un blanc éclatant. Les yeux de Josh mirent plusieurs minutes avant de s'habituer à cet éclat. Il plissa les yeux un instant en essayant de respirer convenablement puis il porta son regard sur son corps. Un masque avait été posé sur son visage pour l'aider à respirer, des fils le reliaient à plusieurs machines dont les « bip » résonnaient dans la pièce. Son regard dériva sur son bras, il était encore là et il en fut soulagé. Il tenta de le bouger mais la douleur était bien trop atroce. Se concentrant uniquement sur ses doigts, il tenta de les replier mais le résultat fut identique, aucun mouvement et une douleur des plus fulgurante. Josh se mordit la lèvre. Sa gorge était sèche et sa langue pâteuse. Il avait soif.

Ses yeux détaillèrent ensuite la pièce. Une infirmerie à n'en pas en douter, pourtant en regardant par le hublot il ne voyait que les nuages et le bercement des vagues manquait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pourtant il pouvait entendre des voix derrière la porte. Il bougea son bras valide et retira le masque, relevant avec plus de facilité la tête puis il essaya de s'assoir malgré sa tête bourdonnante. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un vieil homme.

« Doucement gamin, doucement. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Josh et l'autre sur son dos pour l'aider.

« Dis donc, on commençait à s'inquiéter. »

La femme blonde que Josh avait aperçut avant de sombrer s'assit sur le lit et lui sourit. Aucune animosité ne se dégageait d'elle. Elle passa ses doigts sur le front de Josh, qui fut bien trop surpris pour s'écarter, et dégagea de son visage les quelques mèches rebelles qui y tombaient.

« Je suis Barles D Ivy et cet homme se nomme Wichman Cord. Nous t'avons récupéré au fond d'une cale il y a maintenant quatre jours. On commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Bon, au moins maintenant tu es réveillé. Tu te sens bien ? »

Josh acquiesça légèrement avant de regarder à nouveau son bras. Un autre homme entra, un médecin supposa l'enfant en voyant la blouse blanche.

« Nous avons envisagé une amputation mais finalement elle ne sera peut-être pas utile. Pas mal de rééducation et tu pourras le réutiliser comme il faut.

_ Alors je vais garder mon bras ?

_ Oui, sauf si le membre reste mort malgré la rééducation et qu'il te gêne plus qu'autre chose. »

Josh hocha pensivement la tête avant de regarder à nouveau le médecin qui avait glissé ses doigts dans la main du gamin.

« Serre. »

Avec un effort considérable et hautement douloureux, Josh réussit à bouger très légèrement son auriculaire, mais pas plus. L'enfant en fut fort déçu prenant ce mouvement comme une défaite.

« Crois-moi gamin, il y a des adultes qui ne réussiraient pas à faire ce que tu as fait. Il faudra juste continuer, avec du temps bien-sur, ne crois pas que du jour au lendemain tu pourras réutiliser pleinement ton bras. » Affirma le médecin. « Ah, moi c'est Frost. »

Josh le fixa un instant puis la femme et le vieillard. Apparemment ils attendaient un nom eux aussi.

« Josh. »

Ni plus ni moins. Il ne mentait pas, il cachait juste un détail. Ivy le regarda dans les yeux de longues secondes avant de sourire et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Josh. Cord tu restes avec lui, après tout, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé. »

Le vieillard grimaça un peu avant d'acquiescer en ponctuant d'un « oui, capitaine. » Josh reporta son attention sur son bras en recommençant à essayer de bouger ses doigts sans arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Pourtant il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Le vieil homme l'observait sans commentaire, il regardait cet enfant avec curiosité. La volonté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était incroyable. Un brave gamin sans doute.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un nouveau personnage. Il se stoppa net en voyant Josh éveillé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il portait une cape de fourrure noir couvrant le haut de son visage, le bas était caché par un bandana remonté jusqu'aux bas des yeux et Josh pus voir un bandana cacher les cheveux de l'homme, ainsi personne ne pouvait voir son visage. Ce qui intrigua l'enfant qui maintenant mourrait de curiosité en face du nouveau personnage.

« Vous êtes qui ?

_ Je m'appelle Kuraï. Je suis l'espion d'Ivy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

_ Je passais et je voulais savoir comme il allait. Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel il était j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait mourir.

_ On l'a tous cru.

_ Et ton bras ? »

L'enfant resta silencieux à la question, baissant les yeux pour se concentrer à faire bouger ses stupides doigts. Cord et Kuraï continuèrent de discuter non sans monter d'un ton quelques fois. Mais Josh n'y faisait pas vraiment attention avant qu'il n'entende une phrase sur leur destination.

« Alana ? Mais Alana n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende idiote. »

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent l'espion en commençant à rire tandis que le vieillard se retenait difficilement. Josh en fut légèrement vexé.

« Désolé gamin, cette phrase nous fait toujours rire. » Cord réussit à reprendre son calme avec moult difficultés. « Tu verras, dans deux ou trois jours on te fera monter sur le pont et tu pourras admirer le spectacle. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant qui grimaça en portant sa main valide sur le côté droit de son visage, il se stoppa en sentant une épaisse compresse.

« Ah, tu garderas une cicatrice sans aucun doute. Comme sur ton bras quand les pansements et les points seront retirés. »

Génial, maintenant il apprenait que ce malade l'avait marqué à vie. Cette cicatrice lui rappellerait chaque jour à quel point il avait été faible. Son père n'avait aucune cicatrice lui. Josh allait mourir de honte. D'ailleurs… Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver son père ? Où pouvait-il être ? Et comment allait-il ? Avait-il réussi à retrouver sa trace et mis la misère à son kidnappeur ? Il se souvint alors du détail insignifiant.

« Où est l'homme qui m'a fait ça ?

_ Dans la cale, enchainé à subir le sort qu'il t'a fait subir, il va ensuite être enfermé dans la prison d'Alana pendant un moment. » Annonça le plus vieux.

« Vous allez le libérer.

_ Hors de question, nous allons le conduire quelque part. » Répondit Kuraï sans pour autant préciser où. « Tu as eu de la chance que nous passions par-là et que nous cherchions ce rat. »

Josh prit le verre d'eau que le plus vieux lui tendit, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il avait une de ses soif et qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim.

« Merci, beaucoup. »

Josh vit le vieillard sourire sans douter que, malgré le bandana, son comparse faisait de même.

« Il n'y a aucune trace de votre passage sur le bateau où j'ai été enfermé ?

_ Non, pas que je sache, nous sommes assez discret. C'est d'ailleurs notre fierté. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien. »

Alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour son père de retrouver sa trace.

« Est-ce que… non rien.

_ Dis, gamin, maintenant que tu as commencé.

_ Est-ce qu'en voyant la cale on peut penser que j'ai survécus ?

_ Non. » Trancha l'espion. « Tous ce que l'on peut penser c'est qu'une personne s'est vidée de son sang. Vu ton gabarit si quelqu'un te cherche, crois-moi en voyant le coin où tu étais, personne ne douterait de ta mort. »

Josh écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en tremblant légèrement.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche ? »

L'enfant resta obstinément silencieux.

« Nous pouvons aller sur l'île que tu souhaites, si tu as de la famille quelques part. Ta maman doit sans doute être morte d'inquiétude. »

Un nouveau silence répondit au vieil homme alors que Josh se rembrunit un peu plus. Cord ne posa plus de question en voyant la réaction de son interlocuteur mais il fut soudainement certain que l'enfant devait avoir un père violent et qui l'avait vendu. Il se jura de protéger ce gosse comme si c'était son propre fils.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal. »

Puis les jours défilèrent, Josh arrivait à bouger un peu plus sa main, mais les progrès étaient si minimes qu'il commença à douter de ses capacités et pour ça, Frost le réprimanda sévèrement. Josh comprit alors qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Il avait pu sortir à l'extérieur, l'espion lui avait donné une épaisse cape et des vêtements chauds. Frost lui avait mis le bras en écharpe et l'enfant s'en accommoda. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il eut le souffle coupé. La mer n'était plus là, à sa place, des nuages à perte de vue. Un océan blanc. Cord passa sa main dans les cheveux de Josh pour le réveiller. Un nuage de buée glissa entres ses lèvres, il faisait maintenant nuit et le pont était quasi désert.

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il releva les yeux sur la femme qui venait de parler. Grande, des cheveux blancs lui arrivant au bas de la nuque, une peau légèrement métissée et des yeux remplis de malice.

« Alors poussin ? Tu vas mieux ?

_ Pou… ?! Je m'appelle Josh !

_ Moi je préfère poussin, tu as quel âge dis-moi ?

_ Josh ! C'est Josh ! Et j'ai huit ans. Bientôt neuf.

_ Oh ! Comme Félix. Bref, moi c'est Eden. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Elle sourit puis repartit sans un mot de plus. Josh fut des plus surpris mais ne pipa pas plus de mot. Ivy arriva vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour. Comment te portes-tu ?

_ Bien.

_ Contente de l'apprendre, je peux te pose quelques questions ? »

Il acquiesça avec hésitation. Ivy sourit légèrement avant de demander sans aucuns détours.

« Tu es le fils de Mihawk ? »

Josh eut un hoquet de surprise alors que Cord leva un sourcil avec perplexité et qu'Eden lâcha un juron avant d'écarquiller les yeux, tout comme Yaën. Frost regardait les étoiles d'un air détaché.

« Mihawk ? Qui est-ce ?

_ Juste le meilleur épéiste au monde. » Informa Eden.

« Ah, je me rappel, il y avait des rumeurs sur lui avant que je ne sois enfermé à Impel Down, il a des yeux étranges, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, comme ceux du gamin, c'est pour ça que nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir vu. » Ajouta la blonde. « Ton apparence ne laisse aucun doute.

_ Personne ne doit savoir que j'existe et que je suis vivant. Les hommes mauvais peuvent m'utiliser contre mon père. Je ne veux pas être un poids mort.

_ Tu l'aime vraiment.

_ Bien sûr ! C'est mon père ! Même si quelques fois il m'énerve il reste mon père et ma seule famille !

_ T'es vraiment adorable. On te déposera à Lugubra dès que possible.

_ Non… »

Ivy fut surpris de cette phrase.

« Comment ça ?

_ Maintenant, il doit croire que je suis mort. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde pense ça, comme ça personne n'essaiera de me faire du mal à nouveau ou à lui en m'utilisant et je pourrais devenir encore plus fort et papa n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Même ton père ? » Demanda Kuraï.

« Oui, s'il apprend que je suis encore vivant, il va tout faire pour me retrouver et il risque de céder son titre du plus fort à quelqu'un d'autre que Zoro ! »

Un nouveau silence puis Ivy se mit à rire légèrement.

« T'es vraiment déterminé ! »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux rapidement.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir prendre certaines mesures pour que les gens ne puisse pas faire le rapprochement entre toi et ton père. Frost et Kuraï vous vous en chargerez.

_ Je l'aiderais pour son entraînement lorsqu'il pourra de nouveau se battre.

_ Parfait, merci Wichman. »

Le visage du petit Dracule s'illumina, un grand sourire venant prendre possession de ses lèvres. Certes son père allait le tuer lorsqu'il découvrirait sa décision mais au moins, maintenant il n'allait plus être un poids. Quand il sera plus fort, il reviendra vers lui.


	10. Chapter 10

« Gamin ! Attrape ! »

Josh se retourna et réceptionna le journal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ils parlent de Rorona Zoro, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et il regarda l'article.

« Apparemment, il a fait du grabuge avec son équipage. Encore. »

Un sourire glissa sur le visage de l'enfant.

« C'est normal. »

Josh glissa ses doigts dans sa tignasse désormais blonde. Cord lui reprit le journal des mains et lui signala l'heure du repas. Les yeux de Josh se posèrent sur le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre. Ses cheveux blond cendré foncé ne laissant aucune trace de la tignasse châtain qu'il portait il y a encore trois ans, il subsistait malgré tout encore ses deux petites mèches rebelles. Il eut un léger sourire et regarda la cicatrice qui barrait le côté de son œil droit. Ses yeux étaient désormais d'un brun foncé, presque noir. Frost avait fait du beau travail à l'époque, certes, mais maintenant Josh devait recommencer régulièrement ce petit manège pour garder sa nouvelle apparence et personne aujourd'hui ne pouvait dire qu'il était le fils de Mihawk. Il grimaça légèrement en descendant le long de son épaule, il portait un T-shirt sans manches et tout le monde pouvait voir les cicatrices qui barraient cette partie de son corps. Frost lui avait conseillé de limiter les chocs violents, sinon il risquait gros.

« Tu n'aurais pas encore grandit, dis-moi ? »

Un petit silence répondit au vieillard. C'est vrai que depuis son arrivé il avait énormément poussé, dépassant maintenant le mètre cinquante-neuf, il restait tout de même le plus petit de l'équipage, et le plus jeune également. Son bras ne le faisait plus souffrir mais il avait mis longtemps avant de pouvoir le bouger correctement et même maintenant il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques difficultés dans ses mouvements. C'était handicapant mais pas non plus mortel et c'était mieux que de ne plus l'avoir. Durant ces trois années, il avait développé ses capacités et les avaient adaptées à la faiblesse de son bras.

« Josh ! »

Il releva les yeux un instant avant de devoir intercepter la petite blonde et de la tenir correctement en la portant sur son bras valide. Maya avait maintenant trois ans et demi et dès qu'elle avait vu Josh, elle avait eu le coup de foudre et l'avait directement adopté même s'il lui arrivait d'être jalouse de l'attention que lui portait Ivy. Mais au final, les bouderies ne duraient pas longtemps et puis Josh était Josh. Il l'emmenait toujours lorsqu'il trainait dans les rues d'Alana ou quand il se rendait à la volière. Les rapaces le surveillaient toujours mais à distance car l'épaule valide de Josh était la place d'un seul et unique oiseau. Un faucon qui désormais se posait sur la garde de l'épée du meilleur escrimeur au monde. Bien sûr, Josh n'emmenait plus les rapaces avec lui, trop dangereux et la vision de Furtif à terre le hantait. Kuraï leur fit signe et ils allèrent s'assoir à table, Maya s'installant entre Ivy et son frère de cœur. Josh parlait avec Kuraï de diverses choses avant qu'Ivy n'aborde le sujet délicat.

« Donc dans trois mois nous allons à Marinford pour le poste de Shichibukai vacant. Lucci m'a déjà fait un rapport et j'ai eu des nouvelles de Marco. »

Josh n'écouta pas plus même s'il s'intéressait au sujet car là-bas il allait revoir son père. Cord, qui se tenait en face du blondinet, lui ébouriffa les cheveux par-dessus la table en lui souriant. Il lui répondit faiblement, il avait lu et entendu des rumeurs effrayantes sur son père depuis sa « mort ». Certes, et il le savait, son père n'étais pas un enfant de cœur mais maintenant il n'en avait plus, de cœur. Mais personne n'avait put prendre son titre, c'était déjà ça.

«Josh ?

_ C'est bon pour moi et puis il ne me reconnaitra probablement pas.

_ C'est vrai, t'as encore pris du muscle et de la hauteur. D'ailleurs, tu as bientôt fini de grandir ? » Demanda Eden.

« Encore dix centimètres et je te dépasse, c'est ce qui t'effraie.

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, poussin.

_ Josh ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Eden sourit en s'amusant à créer quelques sphères entre ses doigts.

« Tu arrives à mieux les maîtriser ?

_ Tu m'en veux toujours pour l'autre fois ?

_ Tu as faillis le décapiter. A sa place, moi aussi je t'en voudrais. » Annonça Kuraï en passant sa fourchette sous son bandana. « Bon au moins il n'a pas été assommé comme à sa première mission.

_ Arrête ! » Cria Eden en devant toute rouge. « Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui est le plus souffert dans cette affaire.

_ Je suis comme même resté inconscient pendant vingt-quatre heures. » Précisa Josh.

« Et moi j'ai dû…. Non rien. » Elle détourna le regard.

Kuraï ricana légèrement en échangeant un regard avec son cadet.

« Bon, nous allons tout de même récupérer le dernier de notre liste. Josh… ? »

Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« J'aimerais te laisser t'occuper de cette affaire. Bien-sûr Cord et moi nous te surveillerons. Au cas où.

_ D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux. »

Maya écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais s'il se blesse ?!

_ Il ne se blessera pas et puis, s'il arrive à se battre contre celui-ci, ça voudra dire qu'il est devenu plus fort. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Josh s'empourpra en comprenant ce qu'Ivy tentait de faire. S'il gagnait ce combat ça signifierait qu'il pourrait faire face à son père.

« Au fait, Josh. Cadeau. »

Cord lui tendit un paquet tandis que les autres souriaient doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour tes douze ans. »

Il releva les yeux avant de les écarquiller de stupeur.

« Nous somme le dix novembre, tu avais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui…. Merci !

_ Ouvre et après remercie ! »

Il rougit furieusement avant de retirer l'emballage. Un sabre. Magnifique, Josh en eu le souffle coupé tant l'épée était belle. Il releva les yeux sur son maître d'arme.

« Je l'ai vu en passant sur l'île où Ivy m'avait trouvé, elle se nomme Kagami. »

Josh la retira avec délicatesse du fourreau et passa sa main dessus, elle était parfaite.

« D'après le vendeur, l'épée s'adapte à son propriétaire, j'ai pensé qu'avec ton bras ce serait peut-être un avantage.

_ Merci ! » Josh ne put s'empêcher de rire tant il était ému.

Cord ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire plus et le tira dehors pour un entrainement endurci. Josh en bava mais il était vital que le jeune garçon puisse maîtriser correctement sa lame. Les membres de l'équipage regardèrent l'entrainement avec amusement et beaucoup admiraient la détermination de Josh, il se dépassait toujours et se démenait toujours à aller plus loin. Personne dans la cité, mis à part ceux présent en ce moment, n'était au courant de ses origines. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. En attendant Ivy s'était proclamée comme étant la marraine de Josh et l'avait gardé chez elle, autant dire que par rapport à chez lui, la maison d'Ivy était extrêmement animée. Entre Maya et ses crises, les visites improvisées et les rires, le changement était radical.

Puis le départ arriva, Maya fit une crise en suppliant sa mère de l'emmener avec elle mais évidemment elle ne lui accorda pas cette chance. Son « grand-frère » réussit à la calmer et mieux, il lui promit de s'occuper d'elle dès son retour et de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. La promesse satisfit la petite qui repartit faire tourner en bourrique Septa. Josh finit rapidement son sac et le posa sur son épaule, d'après Ivy ils avaient deux semaines de voyage et ils allaient devoir faire un aller-retour pour récupérer les autres prisonniers d'Alana.

« Donc l'homme s'appelle Aren Friezerberg, avec une prime de 258 millions de Berry.

_ Ça ira Josh ? »Demanda Yaën.

« Oui, je me suis déjà battu contre un à 200 millions, je pense que 58 en plus ne doit pas être trop différent. Enfin j'espère.

_ On sera derrière alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Josh fut rassuré de cette précision. Et les deux-semaines passèrent plus vite qu'il l'eut cru. Ils arrivèrent sur l'île où ils installèrent un campement pendant qu'Eden utilisait un bouclier pour dissimuler le bateau. Kuraï trouva le repaire de la cible et en informa Ivy. Josh écouta attentivement chacun de leurs conseils car ils étaient précieux et surtout pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, celle d'Ivy.

« J'y arriverais.

_ Je n'en doute pas. »

Lorsque le matin arriva, Josh se décida à y aller. Évidemment il savait qu'Ivy et Cord le surveilleraient, mais il était aussi certain d'une chose : les autres n'étaient pas assez discrets ! Ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Lui qui voulait être tranquille pour ce combat, il était mal barré en plus, il se mettait la pression tout seul. S'il n'arrivait pas à le battre, il serait incapable de faire de nouveau face à son père. Mais la pression que les autres dégageaient n'arrangeait rien ! Au contraire. C'est dans un état de panique total, même si son visage ne le montrait pas, qu'il arriva au campement adverse.

L'homme fut facile à trouver, à vrai dire, il venait de tuer tous ses camarades. Il était donc seul contre Josh. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune adolescent, un sourire fou naquit sur ses lèvres. Josh fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa cible avait dévoré le corps de ses camarades. Dans les buissons Ivy avait faillit prendre sa place mais Kuraï l'en empêcha en murmurant que Josh devait faire face tout seul, qu'il aurait des adversaires bien plus terrible à l'avenir. Il allait réussir !

Le petit blond se mit en garde, sortant Kagami de son fourreau, affrontant son adversaire du regard d'un air décidé. Cette fois, contrairement qu'il y a deux ans, il ne perdrait pas ! L'homme sortit son arme, une hache énorme et il commença à lancer des attaques précises contre Josh qui les esquiva et répliqua avec brio. Il utilisait surtout son bras droit comme appui, son bras gauche n'étant plus aussi sûr qu'avant l'incident. L'homme lui donna plusieurs coups brutaux mais rien ne fit baisser l'attention du jeune Dracule qui devenait de plus en plus déterminé et précis. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit une ouverture plus qu'impardonnable.

Kagami trancha net le torse de l'homme, le blessant grièvement. Après une seconde, d'autres entailles s'ouvrirent sur le corps de l'homme qui finalement s'écroula dans une mare de sang. Josh tomba sur les fesses à la fin du combat, regardant l'homme en face de lui.

« J'ai gagné. »

La phrase n'avait été que murmurée mais rien que cela lui donnait une intensité renversante. Josh se releva, serrant toujours avec autant de force Kagami et il continua de regarder l'homme. Il était toujours vivant, il le sentait. Josh porta ses doigts sur son torse, son cœur battait la chamade mais son corps ne portait aucunes blessures à part quelques ecchymoses. Il n'y avait plus un bruit ou en tout cas il n'en entendait pas. En fait il n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur, sa respiration et le silence. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait gagné ! Il avait gagné !

« Josh !

_ J'ai gagné ! »

Ivy se précipita sur le gamin encore déboussolé et il se retrouva prit dans une forte étreinte.

« Tu as réussi ! »

Eden se joignit à cette étreinte presque mortelle tant elles serraient Josh. Finalement elles le relâchèrent, s'intéressant enfin à l'homme que Josh avait terrassé. Il était encore vivant, Josh avait touché des points importants mais aucuns vitaux. La main de Cord se glissa dans les cheveux de son élève. Josh regarda son mentor avec hésitation, ses joues prenant de plus en plus de couleur.

« Je suis fier de toi, tu as réussis. »

Cette fois son visage prit intégralement la couleur cramoisie. Cord ricana et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux.

« Allons-y, gamin, après une telle victoire il faut faire la fête et puis prendre un bon gros repos. »

Josh sourit de toutes ses dents en reniflant légèrement. Autant dire que la fête qui suivi fut mémorable pour l'enfant, il était à l'honneur et le rouge ne quitta pas un instant ses joues, entre Eden qui le taquinait et Yaën qui en rajoutait couche sur couche. Et Josh ria encore et encore, jusqu'à s'endormir contre l'épaule d'un certain espion qui le souleva pour le mettre au lit sans le réveiller. Il hésita un instant avant de passer ses doigts sur le front de l'adolescent qui grogna légèrement sans pour autant se débattre trop plongé dans son rêve. Derrière son masque, Kuraï était heureux, le gamin de six ans avait bien grandit maintenant. Il était devenu fort et pourrait se dépasser encore et encore, peut-être devenir plus fort que son père.

Et les jours s'écoulèrent de nouveau, Josh s'inquiétait de plus en plus alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Marinford. Il allait le revoir. Pour le détendre et surtout le laisser passer ses nerfs, Cord et Ivy avait acceptés de lui mettre autant de raclées qu'il le désirait et il en prit un nombre acceptable. Kuraï observait l'enfant avec amusement, tout comme ses coéquipiers Eden et Yaën. Évidemment lorsque l'île fut en vue, il partit prendre une bonne douche et enfila des vêtements bien chauds avant de s'accouder à la rambarde et regarder le bâtiment. Ivy s'accouda près de lui.

« Tu as trouvé comment tu vas entrer en contact avec lui ?

_ Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pense pas que me placer devant lui avec un grand sourire et lui dire « coucou papa, je suis toujours vivant », passe.

_ Effectivement ça lui restera en travers de la gorge.

_ Sans doute.

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Je suis terrifié. Je préférais combattre tous les hommes en bas pour gagner encore un moment.

_ Courage. Tu sais j'ai moi-même énormément de réticence à y aller, il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui m'effraie plus que tout. C'est pour ça que dans un premier temps je vais garder ma capuche.

_ Je ferais pareil alors. »

Un silence s'installa. Josh s'occupa en soufflant des nuages de buée avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, qu'il m'ait oublié ou qu'il ne soit plus comme avant.

_ Toi aussi tu as changé Josh. Tu as grandis. Et puis tu es blond aux yeux marron.

_ Oui. Ça n'aidera pas. »

Josh avait distraitement passé ses doigts sur l'une de ses mèches. Il la regarda en la tortillant doucement.

« Je crois que je vais prendre la correction du siècle lorsqu'il se sera remis de l'émotion.

_ Je le crois aussi, si tu veux j'essaierais de limiter les dégâts.

_ Comment ? En t'interposant ?

_ Non, je ne veux pas non plus mourir. J'essaierais de lui expliquer ton choix lorsqu'il sera remis de l'émotion, comme tu dis.

_ Avant ou après qu'il m'est mis la correction ?

_ J'aviserais selon l'intensité de sa colère.

_ Je vais mourir pour de bon alors. »

Ivy ria avant de rabattre sa capuche et Josh l'imita. Le bouclier se résorba doucement, juste au-dessus de Marinford. Le bateau s'arrêta en plein milieu de la place où des marines crièrent sous la surprise, ce qui fit sourire Josh. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur son père qui avait l'air plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs mais toujours aussi grand et aussi fort avec un regard de glace et inflexible. Sur son épée, Furtif. L'oiseau n'avait pas changé. La main d'Ivy se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Elle descendait. Josh préféra rester encore un peu sur le pont et Cord l'appela pour qu'il l'aide à faire sortir quelques-uns des prisonniers. Ivy faisait face à Akainu puis elle fut conduite dans l'immense bâtiment.

Lorsqu'il se trouva face à l'un des prisonniers une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, il eut du mal à respirer correctement et à ne pas trembler. Il était là. L'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique, l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé et séquestré pendant des jours dans une cale. Cord l'écarta d'un geste pour libérer le passage.

« Vérifie si nous n'avons pas oublié quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

_ De suite. »

Il s'écarta, soulagé de ne pas avoir à refaire face plus longtemps à l'homme qui avait hanté ses cauchemars durant de nombreuses nuits. Il desserra sa main crispée sur la garde de Kagami et ne se détendit que lorsque la porte se referma. Il recula avec précaution pour ensuite inspecter chaque recoin de la cale et son regard fut attiré par un détail. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet, il courut à l'extérieur, passa sur le pont et descendit avec rapidité.

« YAËN ATTENTION ! »

Il réussit à pousser le scientifique juste à temps. Mais en contrepartie, il reçut le choc à sa place. L'homme aux cheveux bleu. C'était basique mais Josh avait trouvé une lime et de la poussière venant de l'acier scié. Cet homme avait réussis à trouver la patience pour faire ça. Après son agression, Josh s'était informé sur cet homme. Son père étant un géant et il avait récupéré cette force, de plus il pouvait créer une sorte d'espace, infime certes, lui permettant d'amplifier sa force au centuple. Et Josh le sentis bien, ça. Ce qui suivit fut assez flou pour l'adolescent. Il se souvient d'avoir ressenti un choc, puis plusieurs autres, sans doute à cause de l'atterrissage peu délicat contre le sol et une atroce douleur au bras. Celui que cheveux bleu avait failli lui prendre.

Il fut sonné plus que de raison, des voix crièrent mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il était face contre terre essayant en premier de remettre ses idées en ordre. Non, il devait d'abord se rappeler comment respirer. Sa capuche avait glissé durant le vol plané et sa tignasse blonde devait être visible maintenant. Il sentait le vent marin glisser contre sa peau. Puis une main le retourna avec une infime délicatesse. Josh voyait maintenant des formes autour de lui mais elles étaient floues. Du blanc et du bleu, sans doute des marines mais là il avait trop de mal à retrouver ses repères. Il commençait à reconnaitre certain visage et fut soulager d'y voir Cord. Après moult efforts, Josh réussit à respirer et il tenta de s'assoir malgré son crâne en miette.

« Doucement Gamin. Tu peux parler ? »

Josh hocha un peu la tête commençant à articuler un mot.

« …A...A…Aïe…

_ « Aïe » ? Mais bien-sûr, « Aïe » ! T'as vu le vol plané que t'as fait ?! Ou encore l'atterrissage ! Non mais qu'elle idée ! Si Yaën s'était fait catapulté ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte !

_ Hé ! Je t'entends ! La « petite » perte t'emmerde ! »

Et les deux hommes s'engueulèrent devant tout le gratin des marines et les shichibukai. Mihawk lui, fixait l'enfant, pendant un instant il y avait cru, surtout lorsque les pirates avaient hurlés le nom du jeune adolescent mais la chevelure blonde avait balayé le doute comme le vent un grain de poussière. Josh était mort, il ne devait plus retourner dans ses noirs souvenirs. Furtif s'agita légèrement sur l'épée.

Josh réussit à se lever et essuya le sang de son nez d'un revers de main, reniflant ensuite en grimaçant. Il sentait sa nuque le picoter, signe que beaucoup de personnes le fixaient. L'un des soldats posa sa main sur l'épaule de Josh qui étouffa un juron.

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai connu pire. »

Il porta sa main sur son visage, sentant sa joue gonfler sous ses doigts, il allait encore douiller pendant un moment. Bon, au moins il tenait correctement sur ses jambes. Kuraï vint l'aider un peu, lui posant quelques questions auxquelles il répondit correctement à chaque fois. L'espion passa sa main dans les cheveux de Josh.

« En fait c'est juste une sacrée baffe que tu t'es pris. Moi aussi j'aurais eu du mal à me relever après ça, surtout à ton âge.

_ Je vais mourir de honte.

_ Contre ça, je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien à faire. »

Josh soupira et porta ses yeux sur son bras et il eut le réflexe de bouger ses doigts. Il eut un peu de mal mais finalement réussis avec brio sous le regard de Kuraï.

« Bon, c'est déjà ça. »

Ils retournèrent au bateau, gardant la tête basse et Josh n'osa même pas regarder son père. Ils étaient pourtant si proches, il lui suffirait de relever les yeux et de courir vers lui. Il secoua un peu la tête et regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleu sévèrement, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et Eden renforça la sphère qui l'emprisonnait pour que sa voix devienne sourde aux oreilles de tous. Qu'elle ironie, lui, l'homme de ses cauchemars, l'avait reconnu. Eden resserra encore la sphère et Daren se tourna vers Josh.

« Retire ta chemise que je puisse regarder les dégâts. »

Josh opina et Kuraï récupéra la cape et la chemise. Daren saisit en premier lieu le bras de Josh pour commencer par le plus inquiétant. Sans être pour autant perturber, Josh ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le regard de certains marines. Tous regardaient les cicatrices sur son bras qui s'étendaient sur son épaule et son omoplate.

« Bon tu t'en sors bien, j'avais peur que tes côtes soit cassées ou que ton bras ne réponde plus mais finalement c'est bon, à force tu t'es bien endurci.

_ Je l'avais dit, que je ne voulais plus être un poids pour _lui_.

_ Tu t'inquiètes trop pour un gosse, t'es trop sérieux. Allez sourit ! » Ordonna le plus vieux après avoir cessé de se battre avec le scientifique.

Un silence répondit à Cord puis, Josh prit la parole.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas pris un coup ? »

Le plus vieux mit une minute avant de se rendre compte que Josh se moquait royalement de lui.

« Espèce de sale... !

_ On ne frappe pas un blessé ! » Déclara Daren.

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'il était en pleine forme !

_ Non j'ai dit qu'il s'en sortait bien. Nuance. »

Cord recommençait à faire une crise alors que Josh le narguait d'un sourire. Il renfila sa chemise et remit sa cape rapidement. Son regard croisa alors celui de son père et il détourna rapidement le regard en ne relevant son visage que lorsqu'Ivy sortit du bâtiment avec Sakazuki. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant les dégâts mais ses membres d'équipage haussèrent les épaules avant de détourner le regard comme si de rien était.

Mihawk était perturbé, cet enfant avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il lui semblait si familier mais en même temps si étranger. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ce corps. Les cicatrices sur son bras avait fait frémir tous les shichibukai, il avait dû en baver pour recevoir de telles marques. Lorsque le père croisa le regard de son fils, il eut un déclic et se fit violence pour ne pas aller vérifier lui-même si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait. L'image de son fils lui revenait en pleine figure, petit bonhomme souriant d'un rien même lorsqu'il était recouvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Sa tignasse châtain indomptable, son nez en trompette et surtout, ses yeux de faucon dont il avait hérité de lui-même. L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui était tout le contraire avec son visage neutre avec ses petits sourires ironiques ou moqueurs, des cheveux blond coiffé en arrière et des iris brun presque noir. Et surtout des cicatrices marquant le cauchemar qu'il avait dû vivre. Non, malgré son nom, ce ne pouvait pas être son Josh. Son fils était mort.

« Ça va Josh ? »Demanda Ivy.

Mihawk croisa à nouveau le regard du garçon qui déclara avec un sourire.

« Je suis toujours vivant. »


	11. Chapter 11

Il s'était accoudé à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, un livre sur les genoux et tournait lentement les pages. Ses yeux parcourraient les lignes sans vraiment les voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'avait revu, il avait pu le regarder et lui lancer un très discret sourire. Il avait même dit « je suis vivant » même si sa voix n'avait pas franchis le premier rang de marines. Son père ne l'avait probablement pas entendu, mais Josh avait vu le doute dans ses yeux. Maintenant il allait sans doute le chercher. Furtif ne l'avait même pas reconnu, est-ce qu'il avait autant changé ? Sans doute, se faire passer pour un autre l'avait rendu plus froid et beaucoup moins amical qu'à ses premières années. Il replongea dans son livre, pour le moment il devait se reposer et Alana était bien calme quand Maya dormait. Il fallait profiter de cette tranquillité. Quoique, dans une semaine Ivy emmenait Maya avec elle en exploration et il aura droit à des vacances bien méritées. Obscure et Ténèbres s'étaient posés près du Josh, Fantôme s'étant loger entre les jambes de son jeune maître.

« Josh ! »

Il grimaça un peu en relevant ses yeux, la tranquillité allait devoir attendre. Lena. Les trois rapaces quittèrent leurs positions pour battre en retrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'adolescente s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire. Petite, châtain bouclée et les yeux bruns. Josh ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle était collante et se vantait d'un rien, humiliait par d'habilles petites phrases ses amis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. En soit une fille, du point de vue de Josh, superficielle et sans intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle ne répondit pas continuant de sourire en le regardant. Josh soupira, lui ne voulait qu'une chose et s'était être tranquille. Il ferma brusquement son livre et se leva passant sa main dans ses cheveux et gardant le livre sous son bras. Lena se leva à son tour et suivit Josh tout le long du chemin. Josh croisa certains amis, dont Félix et Ruth, les frères d'Eden, qui avaient le même âge que lui. Félix fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore Lena ?

_ Rien.

_ Alors pourquoi tu suis Josh comme son ombre ?

_ Parce que j'en ai envie ! » Répondit-elle.

« Il n'a pas l'aired'être enchanté lui.

_ C'est faux et puis de toute façon Josh m'aime bien !

_ Non. » Coupa Josh.

La gamine arrêta de parler en se tournant vers le blond. Pas découragée par le regard que lui lançait la fillette Josh continua dans sa lancée.

« Tu pourras me suivre autant que tu voudras je ne t'apprécierais pas pour autant, tu vas juste m'agacer plus que nécessaire. »

Elle gonfla des joues devenant rouge à cause de la colère avant de pointer Josh du doigt.

« Un jour, tu seras à moi ! »

Josh fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer en la voyant partir. Enfin. Ruth passa son bras sur les épaules de Josh et lui pinça la joue de sa main libre.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire facilement ?

_ Oui, ce qui est vraiment dommage.

_ Si je me rappel, tu es l'un des garçons les plus recherché par les filles. » Glissa Félix.

« Je m'en passerais bien, crois-moi.

_ C'est ton côté sombre et inaccessible qui doit les attirer comme des mouches.

_ C'est chiant. »

Les deux argentés rirent, entraînant le blond avec eux.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Les deux démons sourirent légèrement avant de le tirer jusqu'au bois où d'autres garçons, dans leurs tranches d'âge, les attendaient.

« Oh, non.

_ Oh si ! » Répondirent les deux argenté. « Le premier qui te touche à gagner si tu nous bats tous tu gagnes. »

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une horde de garçons partaient à sa poursuite. Laissant Kagami dans son fourreau il esquiva habillement les coups tout en rendant certains et disparut entre les arbres. Bon sang, il aurait dû se douter qu'ils allaient recommencer. C'était devenu une habitude, lorsque les autres garçons s'ennuyaient ou qu'ils voulaient voir leurs progrès, ils « chassaient » Josh. Évidemment jusque-là ils s'étaient tous pris des raclées. Après tous, Josh avait passé ses neuf premières années à Lugubra. Il était rapide et s'avait se servir d'une épée efficacement, en tous cas assez pour les mettre hors-jeu sans pour autant les blesser gravement. Josh trouva un abri sous les branches, quelques rapaces volaient au-dessus mais sans insistance contrairement à Furtif. Josh soupira un peu.

la partie se termina sans surprise par la victoire totale de Josh et un très bon goûter composé de pastèque et de rires. Puis la petite furie blonde qu'était Maya vint les rejoindre et Josh quitta ses amis au profit de sa petite sœur. L'après-midi fut des plus calmes. Et la soirée aussi, Josh pourtant ne faisait que de penser au meilleur épéiste du monde. Il désirait tant le revoir et, même s'il était maintenant grand, le serrer dans ses bras. La porte grinça, s'ouvrant sur Maya qui prit place entre les jambes du garçon, son dos contre le torse de ce dernier et Josh lui lut alors son histoire favorite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et qu'Ivy aille la remettre dans sa chambre. Et une semaine plus tard, le bateau quitta Alana sous le regard de Josh.

* * *

Mihawk était dans son bateau, ses yeux se perdant dans les vagues de l'océan. Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis la nomination de Barles D Ivy au poste vacant de Shichibukai. Mais Mihawk n'était pas réellement perturbé pas ça, autre chose avait pris possession de son esprit. Le garçon. Ce garçon hantait ses rêves. Il était très différent de son fils, l'aura qu'il dégageait était à l'opposé de celle de Josh. Furtif se posa sur l'épaule du quarantenaire et il passa sa main dans les plumes du faucon. Cet oiseau était le seul souvenir de son fils. Après six mois à passer devant cette porte entrouverte, il avait craqué. Il avait détruit tous les meubles et les avaient brûlés, avec leurs contenu. La seule chose qu'il avait gardée était cette vieille peluche à laquelle Josh s'attachait toujours lorsqu'il était bébé. Ni plus, ni moins. Ni Roronoa, ni la fille fantôme n'avait essayé de l'en empêcher. Lorsque ces visiteurs indésirables avaient quitté le château, Mihawk ressentit un grand vide.

La présence de son fils lui manquait cruellement, il lui manquait. Après avoir perdu Sophia, il avait eu la chance de trouver le réconfort dans les yeux de son fils mais maintenant que son fils n'était plus là ? Maintenant que sa seule famille avait disparu ? Il avait essayé d'oublier la douleur en se lâchant sur son disciple et ça avait marché, sauf les nuits, mais la journée il n'avait pas à penser à son fils, jusqu'à leur départ.

Il partit en mer à son tour, il devait occuper son esprit, il devait tourner la page. Où était-ce pour fuir le château sans vie remplis de souvenirs ? Il ne le savait plus réellement. Furtif déploya ses ailes en lâchant un cri strident ce qui fit relever les yeux de son maître. Il y était. Sur l'île natale de son fils, sur l'île portant la tombe de Sophia. Il n'y était allé que deux fois depuis sa mort, lorsqu'il avait laissé Josh à Shae et lorsque l'enfant lui avait hurlé sa colère et qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il devait y retourner pour réfléchir correctement. Son regard fut attiré par le bateau amarré, le Red Force. Shanks.

* * *

Josh grimaça en retirant le morceau de bois dans sa main. Saleté de Racknard. Personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Ce sale serpent avait pris la cité en otage. Josh avait réussis à s'éclipser mais de justesse et pour les aider, Ivy n'était pas là. Elle était partie depuis une semaine, emmenant Maya avec elle. Josh avait préféré rester tranquillement dans la cité. Il aurait la paix pendant que Maya ne serait pas là, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Comme tout le monde, qui aurait pensé que l'attaque viendrait de l'intérieur ? Josh grimaça un peu et monta les marches comme il put, il devait prévenir Ivy et rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte de la volière et prit un morceau de parchemin pour décrire en quelques mots la situation.

« Fantôme. »

Le rapace blanc se posa prés de Josh et il put accrocher le mot à sa patte avant de le faire partir vers son destinataire. L'adolescent fit fuir tous les rapaces restant en utilisant un peu de haki puis se laissa glisser contre un mur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira en ferment doucement les yeux. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever ici et il voyait déjà une journée bien pourri. Après seulement dix minutes, des hommes le traînèrent jusqu'au sous-sol de la volière, sans oublier de le rouer de coups pour être certain qu'il ne pourrait pas se débattre avant un moment. Dans le sous-sol, tous les enfants avaient été réunis. Des otages pour empêcher la rébellion des adultes. Ruth vint rapidement vers Josh.

« Ils t'ont finalement attrapé.

_ Oui, mais j'ai réussis à envoyer Fantôme, il va apporter le message à Ivy.

_ Et ton épée ?

_ Ils me l'ont prise avant que je n'ai le temps de la prendre. »

A vrai dire, il avait à peine eu le temps de finir de s'habiller qu'un homme défonçait sa porte. Dans un premier réflexe il avait voulu saisir Kagami mais cette dernière était déjà dans les mains d'un ennemi, il prit alors la deuxième option et passa par la fenêtre pour s'en sortir. Il avait réussis à envoyer le message, c'était sans doute le plus important. Ivy mettra sans doute moins d'une semaine pour revenir et massacrer les traîtres. Il lança un petit sourire aux autres pour essayer de les rassurer. Le premier jour, à part quelques coups rien de notable, ils avaient même put manger à leur faim. Le deuxième jour, Josh commença à avoir les yeux irrités mais il ne montra rien. Le troisième jour il retira discrètement ses lentilles, ses camarades comprirent qu'ils ne devaient faire aucunes remarques à ce propos. Et ils gardèrent le silence, Josh gardant le regard bas pour que les gardiens ne puissent pas voir ses yeux. Puis en plein milieu d'après-midi, une explosion secoua la cité.

Des cris se firent entendre et l'homme tenant Kagami la dégaina pour les menacer. Le problème c'est qu'il était maintenant tout seul. Uns sourire étira les lèvres de Josh, il pouvait récupérer son sabre et le mettre hors-jeu. Il se releva et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, celui-ci fut déstabilisé et recula d'un pas, relâchant sa prise sur le sabre. Grosse erreur. Josh profita de cet instant et donna un coup de pied dans le poignet de l'homme, qui sous le choc laissa Kagami lui échapper. Josh n'hésita pas un instant. Il imita l'une des techniques de son père pour mettre l'homme hors-jeu. Félix regarda Josh avant de s'exclamer.

« Ouah ! Josh, t'es trop fort !

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je manque encore de force par rapport à celui qui utilise ce coup.

_ Qui ?!

_ Mon père.

_ Mais t'es pas orphelin ? » Demanda Kylius.

« J'ai mentis pour protéger mon père mais maintenant, c'est plus la peine. Bon, vous me suivez ? »

Ils acquiescèrent vivement, préférant ne pas en savoir plus pour le moment, mais Josh savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire. Josh alla récupérer les bébés rapaces avant de partir à l'extérieur. Autant dire qu'ils durent foncer pour éviter les combats. Josh trancha chaque adversaire avec brio et croisa Julius qui écarquilla les yeux en les voyants.

« Génial, emmène-les au bateau avant que l'un de vous ne soit blessé. »

Josh ne broncha pas et obéit, menaçant certains enfants qui désiraient retourner avec leurs parents, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de la bataille, ce qui était hors de question. Il enferma ses camarades dans la cabine d'Ivy et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Maya. Avec un frisson d'horreur il partit à sa recherche, certain qu'elle était perdue dans les combats. Les ennemis étaient à un nombre largement réduit, il vit Racknard monter sur l'un des bateaux et Ivy à sa poursuite. Il tenta de la rattraper mais fut devancé par Kuraï qui empêcha la femme de sauter sur le bateau réquisitionné par l'ennemi.

* * *

Sur l'île où Mihawk s'était arrêté, la crainte et la surprise était générale.

« Une île nous tombe dessus ! Capitaine, il faut la couper ! Elle va nous écraser !

_ Tais-toi ! Il y a sens doute des gens sur cette île ! Je ne peux pas la couper sans risquer de les tuer. »

C'était la panique totale au sein de l'équipage. A part Yasopp, Ben et Lucky tout le reste était terrifié, serrant leurs camarades dans leurs bras, pleurant pour certain tandis que d'autre courraient dans tous les sens. Mihawk fut légèrement affligé par ce manque de discipline mais que ce comportement était justifié. Voir une île commencer à s'écraser sur une autre n'est pas des plus réconfortant, encore moins si vous êtes sur l'une des îles. La cape de Shanks fut légèrement tirée par Taylor et le roux baissa son regard sur sa gamine. Après la mort de Josh, il avait pris la décision de l'emmener avec lui quelques temps, ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle était avec lui sur le bateau. Mihawk avait alors ressenti avec force l'absence de son fils. Contrairement à Josh, la fille de Shanks se portait à merveille.

« Est-ce que je dois me comporter comme ça ? » Dit-elle en désignant les hommes. « Parce que normalement se sont les enfants qui font ça, pas les adultes.

_ Reste ici, gamine. » Annonça Ben.

Elle sourit et se plaça aux côtés du second pour regarder le spectacle sans pour autant être perturbé.

« On va devoir attendre, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire. »

Et ils attendirent, calme et serein, pour la plupart. Mihawk fixait le point puis son regard dériva sur le cimetière. Sophia y était, dormant d'un sommeil éternel. Puis un bruit sourd résonna, vrillant les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes, Mihawk lui-même dû se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas être rendu sourd. L'île céleste venait de percuter une énorme paroi invisible et elle glissait le long de celle-ci dans une effroyable plainte. Ils regardèrent le spectacle ahuris.

Un nuage de poussière vint recouvrir l'île durant un instant quand elle se posa doucement. Un silence mortel prit ensuite place, l'équipage du Roux sauta de joie avant de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Puis soudainement, Furtif fit une chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis trois ans. Il quitta l'épaule de Mihawk pour s'envoler et effectuer de grand cercle au-dessus d'un point précis. Mihawk écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement. Shanks courut vers l'île et Mihawk en profita pour faire de même.

Josh grimaça un peu, venant porter sa main à son front. Le choc avait été plus violent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et encore, il était plutôt chanceux, il ne se trouvait pas dans un bâtiment à cet instant. Il retira sa main de son front et grimaça en voyant le sang sur sa peau. Il s'était pris un morceau de débri pendant l'impact avec le bouclier d'Eden. Il se leva, à part quelques ecchymoses et des vêtements quelques peu déchirés, il s'en sortait bien. Son regard dériva sur Kuraï, Ivy était inconsciente sous lui à cause du poison mais l'espion l'avait protégé d'autres blessures.

« Va vite chercher de l'aide. »

Josh acquiesça et se releva. Il porta son regard sur les ruines et commença à les escalader, allant aider toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. La plupart commençaient déjà à creuser pour retrouver d'autres personnes. Il trouva Frost et conduisit le médecin jusqu'à sa protectrice. Alors que le médecin s'occupait d'elle, le regard de Josh fut attiré par une ombre sur le sol. Elle faisait des cercles autour de lui et ses yeux se levèrent pour voir l'origine de cette étrange ombre. Un oiseau, non, un rapace, un faucon. Furtif. Il fut rejoint par les autres rapaces dont Josh s'occupait. Un étrange ballet commença alors, révélant aux yeux de tous, la position de Josh. Puis Furtif se sépara de ce groupe pour partir dans une autre direction.

« Josh. »

Il regarda l'espion qui lui montrait une direction d'un mouvement de tête. Josh tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il était là.

« Papa. » Murmura-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou sourire. Cette fois il pouvait aller le voir, il n'y avait pas de marines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il se retourna vers Ivy, elle avait les yeux entrouverts et souriait.

« Vas-y ! Tu attends ce moment depuis trois ans. »

Josh acquiesça encore tout retourné. Il lâcha Kagami et partit en courant vers son père.

« PAPA ! »

Mihawk écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'était réel ? Son fils était bien là. Oubliant jusqu'à la présence des personnes présente, mettant sa fierté de côté, il courut.

« Papa ! »

Josh avait les larmes aux yeux et il accéléra. Son père l'intercepta dans une forte étreinte. Josh blottit son visage contre le cou de son père, ses mains se resserrant sur son manteau, Mihawk passait sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, il était tout retourné. Il avait tant rêvé qu'une telle chose se produise.

« Je suis vivant. Je suis toujours là, papa. »

Mihawk le resserra contre lui avant de l'écarter pour le regarder de plus près. Il avait énormément grandit, malgré les larmes qui parcouraient ses joues, il n'était plus un enfant. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mihawk tout comme sur celle de Josh et le père attira à nouveau son fils contre lui.

_Il était vivant._


	12. Chapter 12

Malgré l'émotion et la joie de se retrouver, Josh n'échappa aux remontrances. Encore moins lorsque Shanks s'en mêla, vu que tout son équipage vint le soutenir, l'enfonçant encore un peu plus. Mais ils furent tous coupés par une petite rousse. Taylor avait tendu sa main vers Josh, qui instinctivement l'avait saisi en lui offrant un léger sourire et des joues rosies.

« Je suis contente de te revoir !

_ Moi aussi.

_ Tu rougis toujours autant, c'est adorable. »

Il détourna le regard ce qui fit sourire son père ainsi que Shanks, mais le sourire du Roux fut rapidement remplacé par un masque d'effroi. Taylor avait saisi le col de Josh pour ensuite l'attirer à lui et coller les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes. Autant dire que tous les hommes présents durent retenir le Roux pour qu'il n'aille pas trancher la tête de l'adolescent, alors que ce dernier était complètement sous le choc, atteignant une teinte de rouge encore inconnu à ce jour. Et des cris hystériques se firent entendre, Lena et bien d'autres filles venaient pour poursuivre Taylor. Elles avaient voulus s'assurer du bien être de Josh et trouvés une rouquine qui l'embrassait n'avait pas fait partis de leur plan. Mihawk sourit à nouveau, la gêne et le manque de réaction, s'était de lui, le rouge bien prononcé, de Sophia.

Puis Mihawk regarda l'île et son fils tour à tour, il était temps que Josh rencontre sa mère et sa tante également. Mais avant ça, ils devaient aider les survivants. Les villageois de l'île étaient venus pour donner un coup de main et une aide non négligeable était en route. C'est à ce moment qu'une paire de gants atterris sur le visage de Josh, accompagné d'un poing. L'adolescent laissa une plainte lui échapper et releva les yeux sur Cord.

« Ce n'est pas fini toutes ses papouilles ! Allez gamin, tu vas aider maintenant ! »

Josh ne répliqua même pas, enfilant rapidement les gants avant de partir vers les débris. Cord l'arrêta en le retenant par le col de sa chemise.

« Attend ! T'es trop pressé ! Tiens et ne la laisse plus tomber ! »

Un nouveau coup sur son crâne et Josh acquiesça.

« Maintenant file aider les autres ! »

Josh ne demanda pas son reste et Cord éclata de rire avant de regarder Mihawk.

« Ah, donc c'est toi Mihawk. »

Une bataille commença lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et le haki qu'ils dégagèrent fit perdre connaissance à plusieurs personnes autour d'eux. Shanks fut surpris d'une telle réaction de la part de Mihawk. Aucun des deux ne lâcha l'affaire avant qu'Ivy n'intervienne.

« Eh ! Vous êtes là pour nous aider, non ? Pas pour réduire le nombre de personnes qui justement nous aide ! Regardez ! malgré son bras, Josh aide lui ! Prenez exemple ! »

Cord s'indigna avant qu'Ivy ne lui donne un coup à l'arrière du crâne avant de tomber dans les pommes. Frost arriva rapidement pour récupérer la jeune femme. Cord grincha légèrement mais partit aider. Mihawk interpela le médecin.

« Qu'a donc le bras de mon fils ?

_ Il ne vous a rien raconté ?

_ De son enlèvement jusqu'à aujourd'hui si, mais il n'a jamais parlé de son bras.

_ C'est qu'il en a un peu honte mais après que nous l'ayons retrouvé, il avait perdu l'usage de son bras. Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux mais malgré ses efforts il n'a récupéré que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la capacité du membre. »

Mihawk fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant son fils. Josh sentis le regard de son père et releva ses yeux, il lui sourit un peu avant de s'essuyer le front d'un revers de main. Les hommes se levèrent finalement et aidèrent eux-aussi. Les chapeaux de paille arrivèrent, suivit par les deux autres équipages. Josh se redressa vivement et descendit des débris. Zoro eut un blocage pendant une minute avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de sourire. Josh se précipita vers son grand-frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en l'engueulant à moitié. Josh ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.

Dans la soirée, alors que le repas se préparait, une femme s'approcha de Josh. L'enfant fut assez surpris car elle l'avait appelé alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Cheveux châtain presque brun, des yeux noisette, le teint pâle et de très légers cernes. Elle sourit avec hésitation.

« Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir, tu as vraiment grandit depuis le temps.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et passa ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de s'assoir à côté de l'adolescent.

« Je suis Keinst D Iphigénia. La sœur de ta maman. »

Josh écarquilla les yeux un instant, son père ne lui avait que très rarement parlé de sa mère, encore moins de sa famille. Il se leva et s'inclina pour se présenter correctement.

« Je suis Dracule Josh. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

_ Ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suis désolé. »

Elle rit un peu et Josh se rassit à côté d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas donné une bonne impression en te voyant la première fois. Et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser après tout, j'ai essayé de te tuer. »

Josh écarquilla les yeux mais continuait d'écouter la femme.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'étais triste… et en colère. Je n'avais plus vraiment de raison à cet instant. Je suis contente de voir le garçon que tu es devenu. Tu as l'air vraiment gentil. »

Josh détourna le regard en rougissant. Sa tante rit légèrement en le remarquant.

« Ta maman rougissait autant que toi. »

Ce qui empira la couleur mais Josh ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa tante passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Par contre, je ne vois pas de qui tu peux tenir tes cheveux.

_ Pas de papa et là ils ne sont pas comme à l'habitude, normalement châtain foncé.

_ Alors de ta maman. »

Un petit silence s'installa, Josh observait cette femme puis finalement posa cette petite question innocente.

« Vous ressemblez à ma mère ?

_ A part la couleur de nos cheveux, non pas du tout.

_ Alors vous êtes de sur l'île qu'on a percuté ?

_ Oui, c'est là que tu es né. Ta maman, ma sœur, y est enterrée. Je pense que Mihawk va-t-y conduire bientôt. »

Josh regarda son père qui surveillait l'échange en écoutant les paroles de ses interlocuteurs. Josh parla encore un long moment avec cette femme, sa tante. Elle lui raconta comment sa mère avait grandit, sa bonne humeur et le nombre incroyable de cœurs qu'elle avait fait tomber par ses beaux yeux. Sophia était aimée de tous, sans doute grâce à son éternel sourire et sa bonne humeur. Son plus gros défaut étant de ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Puis elle lui raconta la rencontre.

« Mihawk venait d'avoir un combat assez rude et il était venu sur cette île pour se reposer convenablement. Ta mère avait vue qu'il était blessé et est venu à sa rencontre. Je me souviens qu'il s'était posé sous un arbre et qu'il somnolait. Sans doute un peu trop profondément car il ne sentis pas la boule d'énergie qu'était ta mère. Personne n'avait osé l'approcher, sauf elle. » Elle fit une pose avant de continuer. « Il a bien failli la tuer lorsqu'il se réveilla mais contre tout attente, elle lui a passé un savon mémorable. Je pense que personne n'aurait osé faire une telle chose sans craindre pour sa vie. »

Josh sourit avant de regarder son père, il avait arrêté de le fixer pour parler avec Wichman Cord et Zoro.

« Au final, il accepta son aide et elle l'accueillit dans sa maison pendant plus de deux semaines. Nous pensions l'histoire sans suite lorsque Mihawk est repartit mais après plusieurs mois c'est avec la plus grande des surprises que nous le vîmes revenir. Pour ta mère. » Elle rit de nouveau. « Il était maladroit et je pense que pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour ne pas mourir de honte. Et tout ça en gardant son masque impénétrable. »

Josh ria un peu en imaginant la suite, c'est vrai que très peu de chose pouvait faire craquer ce masque.

« Puis il est repartit, revenu et fit de nombreux aller-retour sur cinq ans. Nous n'étions pas aveugles, en tout cas je ne l'étais pas. Les petits regards en coin et les sourires. Les disparitions de plusieurs jours. » Elle sourit avant de regarder Josh. « Et puis tu es arrivé et ma sœur a donné sa vie pour toi. Au début j'étais vraiment triste mais finalement avec le temps, j'ai regretté cette colère mais ton père a eu raison de te garder avec lui, je t'aurais fait beaucoup de mal si je t'avais gardé. »

Elle eut un sourire gêné et Josh lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Je suis contente de vous connaitre même si vous avez essayé de me tuer quand j'étais bébé. Et puis maintenant je sais me défendre.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Josh ! »

L'enfant se leva en croquant dans un morceau de pain rapidement avant de rejoindre son père. Il regarda sa tante avant de se poser à côté de l'épéiste.

« Elle ne t'a rien dit de mal.

_ Non, elle m'a parlé de maman. »

Mihawk marqua un silence.

« Tu veux lui rendre visite ? »

Josh regarda son père un instant avant d'acquiescer, Furtif vint se poser sur l'épaule de Josh et lui pinça un peu l'oreille. L'épéiste posa sa main sur l'épaule libre de Josh et il le conduisit, silencieusement, jusqu'au cimetière. Même si le soleil n'était plus présent, Josh n'était pas effrayé et puis son père était là. Il ne craignait rien. Ils franchirent le portail et s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des tombes.

« C'est ici.

_ Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

_ C'est comme tu veux, rester ici en silence, lui parler.

_ Mais elle ne peut pas me répondre. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Mihawk passa sa main dans les cheveux de Josh avec un sourire.

« Le blond ne te va pas.

_ C'est normal, je suis un Dracule. » Annonça Josh.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton bras ? »

Josh se mordit la lèvre et releva les yeux.

« Frost t'en a parlé ? »

Il confirma d'un regard, Josh soupira en baissant les yeux, puis il retira sa verse et remonta sa manche, Furtif se posa sur la tombe de Sophia. Mihawk s'accroupit pour regarder le membre. Il était recouvert de cicatrices rosées.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais vu à Marinford.

_ C'est l'homme qui m'a enlevé qui a fait ça. Quand il m'a désarmé et après pour que je ne récupère pas l'épée. Et après Frost a dû retirer les morceaux qui s'étaient infectés, je n'ai pas tout compris pour ça.

_ Ça te fait mal ?

_ Non plus vraiment, quelques fois c'est engourdi et je n'arrive pas à bouger la main mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

_ Tu as un nom ?

_ Il est déjà à Impel Down et il s'appelle Théon Friado, 345millions de Berry. »

Mihawk écarquilla les yeux un instant.

« Il…

_ Oui, c'est lui qui a causé l'incident quand nous sommes venus. L'homme aux cheveux bleus. »

Josh fit une petite moue et détourna le regard. Mihawk se promit d'aller rendre visite à ce salopard et qu'il allait connaitre la véritable signification de la peur. Josh récupéra son bras et remit sa chemise et sa veste correctement. Furtif n'attendit pas pour reprendre place sur l'épaule de son jeune maître. Mihawk se releva.

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire plus de mal.

_ Je me débrouillerais papa. Toi, tu dois empêcher quiconque de prendre ton titre du meilleur épéiste jusqu'à ce que Zoro soit assez fort. »

Mihawk regarda son fils avant de rire légèrement. Josh sourit en reniflant un peu. Ils continuèrent à parler encore un long moment, Josh racontant ses trois années à Alana, de ses amis, d'Ivy, de Maya et Mihawk comprit que son fils avait trouvé un endroit où il se sentait à sa place. Un pincement au cœur le prit.

« Tu veux rester à Alana ? »

Un silence lui répondit, Josh ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il hésitait. Il soupira finalement.

« Je veux rester avec toi.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais je veux aussi rester à Alana. Il y a mes amis. Et Ivy aussi.

_ Barles D Ivy. Cette femme est importante pour toi ?

_ Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus à une mère pour moi. » Dit-il en regardant son père. « Je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas mais elle m'a vraiment aidé et même maintenant elle veille discrètement sur moi. »

Mihawk l'interrogea du regard et Josh passa sa main près de la tombe. Il attrapa l'un des fils d'Ivy et les autres se mirent à briller sous la lueur lunaire. Mihawk fut impressionné par le complexe réseau de fils, il n'avait rien vu, ni senti. Josh sourit.

« Elle est très protectrice et ne supporte pas lorsque l'un de nous ne va pas bien ou disparait. Et même s'il ne nous entend pas, Kuraï doit être caché quelque part dans les arbres.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Un espion d'Ivy, il est très doué. Même après trois ans, je n'arrive jamais à savoir où il est. Comme s'il était un fantôme. »

Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours et tout comme son fils il ne vit rien. C'était un pro à ne pas en douter. Josh relâcha les fils qui disparurent, Ivy les avait retirés maintenant qu'elle avait été découverte.

« Tu peux rester ici un moment, je pense que la cité te plairait. Enfin, reconstruite elle sera bien mieux par contre c'est beaucoup plus animé qu'à Lugubra. »

Ils s'assirent et après plusieurs minutes Josh s'endormit contre l'épaule de Mihawk.

* * *

Furtif pinça le doigt de Josh qui sortit de sa rêverie. Il passa sa main sur le ventre du volatile et les autres rapaces vinrent réclamer de l'attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Maya en s'accoudant à côté de son frère.

« Je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé si mon père m'avait élevé dès la naissance.

_ Et ? »

Josh sourit mystérieusement et s'étira.

« Je pense que je vais manger un bout. »

La gamine lâcha une exclamation et les rapaces quittèrent leurs positions pour parcourir les cieux sauf Furtif qui restait sur son épaule.

« Tu as finis d'étudier l'oiseau que Lucci t'a emmené ?

_ Oui, j'ai déjà tout répertorié. Tu viens ? »

Maya sourit en se précipitant dans le couloir. Après plusieurs minutes de marches ils croisèrent Ivy et Mihawk. Les deux adultes discutaient calmement, Ivy sourit en voyant Maya et Josh s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Josh leva les yeux vers son père avant de les baisser rapidement, le rouge prenant ses joues. Maya avait déjà pris toute l'attention de sa mère par un simple sourire, elle était aussi charismatique que ses parentsvet Josh était persuadé que peu de personne serait capable de lui résister. Furtif lâcha un cri et quitta son épaule au profit de celle de Mihawk, ce qui étonna considérablement l'adolescent. Ivy se retira avec Maya laissant les deux Dracule seul à seul. Un lourd silence s'imposa et finalement Josh prit son père au dépourvus en venant se blottir contre lui.

« Je suis sûr que si tu avais pu m'élever tu aurais été le meilleur père au monde. »

Mihawk écarquilla les yeux et finalement sourit. Plus loin Cord regardait le spectacle en buvant une coupe de saké. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau dans ce monde que le lien qui unit toutes les personnes. Celui d'un père et de son fils ne faisait pas exception.

_Père et Fils. Mihawk et Josh._

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre clos toute l'histoire et tourne la page définitive de Renewal. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et Josh vous a fait craqué ;)

Sur ceux, remerciement (plus que gros, géant et méga) à Lisen-chan et a tous les lecteurs qui me lisent.


End file.
